Death Note: The Crossbound Incident (Season 1)
by Tower of Babel
Summary: When Light and Misa are invited to a free vacation on a luxury yacht by a movie producer, it turns into a need for survival against a murderous lunatic. Light must risk everything and battle Cameron Cross with a perverted agenda. But when winning could mean losing, Light must judge his decisions carefully, or die.
1. Definitions & Descriptions

* * *

This story takes place directly after "The Twisted Kuzushi Affair"

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_"Definitions and Descriptions"_**

Light sat at a laptop in the epicentre of the Kira Task Force building. Above him was a widescreen monitor on the wall, displaying a media newscast but on mute. He was reluctant to begin an internet search. He knew the subject matter would probably trigger a red flag in the system, but he needed information for a report he was asked to write.

Ryuzaki wanted Light to write a report based on his personal experience with what the Kira Task Force labelled: "The Twisted Kuzushi Affair", which involved Ken Kuzushi and its bizarre events. It took Light deep into the Hokkaido-Jozankei Forest in search of his kidnapped family that ended up with the death of Ken Kuzushi.

Light needed certain terms explained for the report, so he typed in the word 'Sexomania', and the top searches came up with a few unflattering images, almost pornographic. To paraphrase context, in short, he wrote down for his report: '_A person exhibiting extreme symptoms for the desire of sex or the exploitation of such related matters'_.

It helped him a little, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He then looked up OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and it brought up a generic explanation: _'A chronic and long-lasting mental disorder in which a person has uncontrollable and perpetual thoughts exhibiting behaviours that he or she feels compelled to repeat'_.

He now had an explanation for both to write in his report. He needed the proper terms and the correct explanations to even attempt a definition of _what_ Ken Kuzushi was, because he had never experienced anything _like_ Kuzushi.

Ken Kuzushi had been an obsessive compulsive, sexomaniac, with a fetish for exotic attire. He was also extremely psychotic. If Light was a psychologist, he could probably find a singular term to combine everything into one label, but he left how he felt best explained what he was trying to convey in the report, so the other task force members could understand in simple terms. And if Ryuzaki wanted to make a few change, he was welcome.

And yet, there were still elements of what happened that even Light couldn't remember. Like how he got the mysterious tracksuit, socks and sneakers, and the weird looking underwear with the yellow smilie on the crotch. It was like someone had helped him, but he forgot who. But he couldn't put that in the report, because it would not be believed, and would raise more questions than answers. He would only put the facts in as he recalled them.

Ryuzaki rolled over in his chair next to Light from his own station. He had been on his own laptop, eating jelly beans. The detective loved to eat sweets, but he never got fat. Light wondered why.

"Hi Light, is there anything I can do to help you with your report? You seem lost." L looked at the computer's searches. "I can give you a more simplistic definition for OCD, if you'd like? I'm not looking for a long-winded definition, just what you think it is. You don't have to think hard about this, write it like an entry in your diary."

"I'm working on, Ryuzaki," Light said, annoyed, and even a little flustered.

"I would prefer if you write the report short and precise," L replied. "Often when others read reports, such as police reports, they attempt to give too much detail which overshadows the narrative. Unlike the abstract synopsis to a novel, in a report, you must give factual, to the point, information, telling the reading what you wish to convey upfront—even if you write it in bullet form. Perhaps trying that? Tell your story in point-form first, get it down, then go back and polish it over, instead of trying to get the terms down now, which are a little risqué to research. Watari alerted me to what you had searched for, and that's why I came over."

Light felt his face flush embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I was only looking up the proper terminology for a few things, so I don't look like a fool when someone reviews my reports. There's nothing worse then someone reading an essay with major errors. _It's better to keep your mouth shut and appear stupid than open it and remove all doubt._"

"Mark Twain," Ryuzaki said. "And it's best to write about things you know about. I understand."

Light nodded. "When I was a child, I learned a valuable lesson: do your research, don't think you know. I received a bad mark on a school report because of it. I vowed never to fake my way through a report like that again."

Ryuzaki nodded. "I think I understand where you're coming from, I had a similar experience."

"So, how would you describe, Ken Kuzushi?" Light asked L. "I have so many terms, I'm getting all mixed up."

L put a finger to his chin. "Well, I think _crazy_ seems to summon him up perfectly, to simplify him down to a single term," he said, smiling thinly, "and to add to that: …_with severely psychosomatic tendencies and sexual megalomania_, to put in a few psychiatric terms. But that would be how I would peg him, because I've had formal education in the subject matter. After what you told us about what happened, I think that describes Ken Kuzushi best. But the most important thing is your analysis, since you are the final word here; a first-person witness account is key, how you perceived the events. No one else can tell the story better other than the person who personally experienced it. The Witness Account is the best kind of report and is used in ninety-nine percent of court cases."

"I know, and I'm trying. It's just I'm new at this. Writing police reports is different to, say, writing an essay."

"I see," L said, then turned his chair to the seating lounge. "Mr. Yagami, can you come over here for a minute please? I believe we may need your help, since you have experience in this matter."

"But…" Light voiced.

Soichiro Yagami was sitting down in a two-seater couch in the lounge area just off the main epicentre with Matsuda. He looked to be resting his eyes for a moment, tired. The others were looking over evidence. He looked over, then stood up, and came over.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Ryuzaki?" Light's father inquired, then looked to Light. He expressed a verbal start when he saw the searches that showed on Light's computer. "Um, interesting subject matter, son…"

Light opened his mouth to explain, but then L said, "At the sake of being invasive, Mr. Yagami, have you and Light ever had 'the talk' about the birds and the bees, the flowers and the trees—that sort of thing?"

Soichiro Yagami looked at his son, Light rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Ryuzaki, what does that have to do with my report? And for the sake of argument, yes, I have be _spoken to_."

"I'm just saying, experience helps," L said.

Light's brow rose. "Yes, I know. You can express yourself better, recite a speech, for example, if you know the subject matter in depth. And if I get what you are implying, you want me to go out and experience 'things', so I have a better perspective about the elements of this case? I won't subject myself to _that_ just to write a report. And as I've said before, I will not manipulate another person for a personal agenda. That's just the way I am."

"Worried you may get shot down?" L said facetiously.

Matsuda snickered from afar.

"I agree," his father said, after giving Matsuda a harsh look. "That's like asking Light to go out and kill someone just to know how Kira feels. It's preposterous!"

"When I take on a case, experience is golden when solving it. Knowing key factors is essential to track down your subject. Why do you think I suspected you so quickly in being Kira? Because the clues fit. The times when people were being killed corresponded to a high school student's time table. Suddenly, when Kira learned about this important fact, his game plan changed, and criminals began dying every hour on the hour, as if to taunt me, and to contradict my theory. Kira isn't like other serial killers I've ever dealt with, he's a murderer of his own breed. And we have to think of him that way. Just like Ken Kuzushi. Although, he's more common than you may think."

"Um, okay," Light said. "First, I'm not going to go out and have sex with someone just to have perspective about Ken Kuzushi. And just to clarify, he was into guys. I'm not. I plan to get married one day and have kids of my own."

Soichiro Yagami put a fatherly hand on Light's shoulder and Light saw a proud smile on his father's face.

"Second, I'm not crazy, nor do I have any obsessive compulsion towards anything or anyone. No, let me rephrase that. I _do_ have a drive to catch Kira and to prove that I'm not him. I will not go through the rest of my life under suspicion of being one of the worst mass murderer this world has ever known!"

"Here, here," his father agreed, giving Light a couple of taps on the shoulder.

"Everyone is 'crazy' about something," L rebuked. "I'm crazy about sweets, but it doesn't make me a sociopath with obsessive tendencies about them. Although, I do brush my teeth five times a day." Light gave him a look. "Judge not lest he be judged, Light Yagami. You may yet have an OCD about something and not even know it. You want to catch Kira, but it's not compulsive, nor is it a desire. Rather you're worried about personal image. All teenagers are."

"Hey, that's…No, I'm not worried about my personal image. I've above that kind of narcissism." He sighed. "Can we get back to work now? Dad, I need your help in writing this report about Kuzushi. I have a few questions."

"Sure, no problem, son," his father said. "What can I help you with?"

_To be continued..._


	2. The VIP Package

_**Chapter 2:**_  
_**"The VIP Package"**_

Misa gave Light a great big hug when she entered the lobby of the Kira Task Force building after she returned from a film shoot that afternoon. It was only a half-day for her. The building was disguised to look like an average high-rise commercial building with a classic exterior window facade.

Inside, it was like living in luxury, with condo apartments, and every amenity to boot, even a private theatre. But the main focus of the building was the epicentre for the Kira Task Force, and she knew all about it. Once accused of being the Second Kira, she was being chaperoned to and from her job by members of the Kira Task Force. Today, it was Mogi. But most of the time, it was her quote unquote manager Matsuda.

She had called Light before hand and asked him to meet her in the lobby because she had big news. L joined him, as he and Light were joined together with handcuffs and a chain. It was the detective's method of control of Light.

During the Kuzushi Affair, Light was afforded a GPS ankle bracelet, but after it was so easily removed, only attached with a velcro strap, voluntarily, a more permanent solution was needed once again.

Light hugged her back, it was the polite thing to do even though he had no feelings for her what-so-ever. She pressed against his left shoulder and he cringed. It still hurt after Jasper Yuta had shot him, re-injuring it during his encounter with Ken Kuzushi. But he no longer had to wear a shoulder sling and he was on therapy to get it back up to par.

"Ow, Misa!"

She backed off, apologized, but then kissed him on the right cheek. "Light, I'm so excited. The son of an American wealthy movie company mogul, Cameron Cross, just invited us to vacation on his luxury yacht. He comes to my movie sets all the time and watches me during shooting. He really likes me. He's personally financed three of my most recent movies, too. He's heard so much about you, too. I speak of you a lot, and he says he wants to meet you. That's why he has invited us both on a private vacation. He's also thinking of expanding my profile to include promotional commercials for perfumes and even sexy lingerie. His father's company has major connections."

"That's great, Misa, but…bit of a problem here," he said, holding up his right arm with a handcuff and chain. "And why _me_? And what have you been saying about me? What rumours have you been spreading? You know our situation. You haven't said anything about the Kira Case to anyone, have you?"

"Rumours?" Misa shook her head. "I only tell the truth about you and me, nothing about the Kira Case. I was told explicitly never to talk about that, although some people do discuss Kira between takes. They're curious about Kira, and they say they feel safer with him around now, punishing the bad guys."

Light sighed. "Good, because the last thing we need is something happening to you. Matsuda couldn't be your chaperone today, but Mogi was…Where is he?"  
"Parking the car underground," Misa said. "He dropped me off at the front entrance."

Light nodded. "Getting back to what you've been saying about us…"

"That we are lovers," she said with a playful smile, fluttering her eye-latches. "And that you're an animal in bed." She clawed her hands and growled like a wild beast.

L snickered.

Light sighed deeply, putting an abashed hand to his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then relented. He thought about the old adage he had just recited to Ryuzaki only a few minutes before about better to allow others to think things about you, then deny it, and remove all doubt. He was nineteen, and a lot of his friends had already had relationships. He was inexperienced in the field, so perhaps it was best to allow others to think what they wanted instead that he was a major flop in that department.

_Maybe Ryuzaki is right about personal image_, he then thought.

But making love was a special thing between two people, he didn't love Misa. To him, they weren't capable. And they were currently caught up in a strange situation that involved them fighting for their lives to clear their names in being two of the worse mass murders the world have ever known.

However, he still didn't like the idea that Misa's co-workers thought they were sleeping together. Misa liked him, but their relationship was merely platonic. And _he_ was only focussed on one thing right now, trying to prove his innocence in being Kira. He wondered why she wasn't do the same thing, apart from her movie career.

L mused. "I think it would be a good idea if you accepted the invite, Light," he said. "If you don't, Misa will be embarrassed. And you know the media, they're like vultures. Once they smell blood, they peck, and peck, and peck. Yet best to cool it with telling your co-workers about Light, Misa. We don't need the media getting nosey about who he is, especially with the situation he's in…and me. But if this is the son of a movie mogul, this could make or break Misa's career. I think it's a good idea. Best to give a little, so you may get a lot later, eh? You never know, love may spring." He winked. "And you may just be able to better understand the subject matter of the report you're writing."

"Nice, Ryuzaki," Light said sardonically. "But, like I indicated…the handcuffs?" He raised his arm again. "They just shout, you're under arrest!"

"Yes, well, I believe you're allowed a little latitude after the Kuzushi Affair. You had every advantage to escape, but you didn't. I even sprang for a day at a popular hot springs for you and your family for everything you went through with Ken Kuzushi, we were near by one of the best: Jozankei Onsen in Hokkaido-Jozankei Forest. So…let's try a GPS tracker again, and this time, let's put it in a less conspicuous place. I'll have Watari and Mogi devise something up that will correspond to the 'younger generation' these days"

"Huh?" Light voiced.

"So, when is this trip on Cameron Cross's luxury yacht?" L asked. "I'm so jealous. You get to spend a few days living it up with the son of a movie producer. You never know Light, with your looks, this could be the start of a brand new beginning. You could be cast as the next big thing, the next male sex-symbol of your generation."

"Ryuzaki…" Light said. If it was a joke, Light couldn't tell.

"Yes, Light?"

Regardless of what he meant, he took it at face value. Light tilted his head slightly, and smiled. "Thanks, and I appreciate the compliment," he said. "Although, I'm one to care too much about my looks…" _…somewhat._

"And I can be his leading lady," Misa then jumped in, clutching Light's arm like a couple. "We could be the next break-out couple, like that romanic couple in that ship movie."

"I recommend you bring a life preserver, Light. Misa just compared you to the couple that survives a large luxury cruise liner that sinks after hitting an ice-burg and the main male protagonist dies at the end. Not a good thing to compare with to when you're about to accept an invite to a vacation on someone's yacht in the water."

Misa stuck out her tongue in jest.

"Anyway…we go the day after tomorrow; Friday, and for a few days," Misa said. "We'll have to take a small boat to the yacht. It's currently anchored deeper off shore, because it's so big, but within eye-sight of the marina. And I'm told we'll get more details when and if I accept the RSVP to the invite."

Misa suddenly hugged Light again, and Light felt her tight squeeze around his waist.

"Oh Light, I'm so happy! I'm going to get to spend time on a luxury yacht with my boyfriend. I'm going to take lots of pictures for my social media accounts, my fans will love it! It'll also enhance my public image. And who knows, something else may happen?" She winked at him. "I foresee a little romance in the air."

But Light just sighed. "I guess a few days out-of-office could't hurt," he said, then smiled. "Okay, should be fun. Send the RSVP, Misa. Ryuzaki and I will speak to Watari and Mogi on a course of action for an appropriate GPS tracker and where to put it, so no one will can see it."

Misa hugged him even tighter. "Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, Light," she said. "I knew you loved me!"

x x x

Friday came, and Light and Misa we're picked up by a dark sedan, then driven to Haneda Airport, where they boarded a private plane with first class accommodations, and served by a stewardess for the entire duration of the flight, flying to Kansai International Airport.

They were then picked up again by a white sedan and driven forty-minutes to Osaka Bay.

They arrived in Wakayama Marina City. It was is a resort town built on an artificial island of 49 hectares (121 acres), in Wakaura Bay, part of a larger area within Osaka Bay, and arrived at the magnificent berths of the Wakayama Marina City Yacht Club, where the car dropped them off just before the docks.

During their trip over, Light conducted some research on both Wakayama Marina City and Cameron Cross's family on his cell phone. The Cross Family were rich, and it was no wonder they could afford to berth a large yacht in Wakaura Bay.

Wakayama Marina City was one of ten artificial islands in Wakaura Bay, near Osaka Bay, and was built from landfill removed from a nearby mountain, disconnected from the coastline by two bridges. The island supposed a few minor attractions such as the Kuroshio Ichiba fish market, the famous Kuroshio Onsen Spa, and a theme park created by Universal Studios. Not to mention the luxury marina.

Cameron Cross was the oldest child of two, twenty-two, of an American wealthy movie mogul, who owned a few movie studios/companies. The Cross-Median Company often financed movies overseas and outside of America, because it was cheaper, and their return on investments yielded higher. Misa had been in three of several of CMC's movies and each one was a blockbuster hit. Her "sex appeal" brought in the younger crowd. That meant money.

Light had watched a few of Misa's movies and wasn't impressed. In her movies, she played ditzy characters that reminded him too much of her real personality, and he didn't care too much for love stories.

Light only brought a small carry bag and packed light for a few days. Misa, however, packed as if she were going away for a week, and he had to help carry her bags.

The driver escorted them to an awaiting shuttle boat, which they then took them to a tremendously, luxurious 250 foot yacht, anchored a quarter of a mile away from the main berths. Light was in awe at its size and richness as they approached. It shouted money, with its white, sleek definition, and triple decks. He could only imagine how much it cost and what it had in amenities.

As the shuttle boat berthed at the back of the yacht, a small lift was lowered for Light and Misa to step onto with their bags. Then it was raised to the main deck. And here they were greeted by a crew member wearing a white uniform. He had dark hair and was young and fit. Light figured he was in his early twenties. Misa commented that he was cute and he could give Light a run for his money.

When they were being shuttled to the yacht, Misa had asked Light where the secret GPS tracker was L had given him, and Light said that it was in an inconspicuous place. And no, he would not show her. She said, she would just use her imagination, and looked lower down at his crotch. And only she would know, if things happened on board.

The shuttle boat began to move away when they were fully on board.

The crew member extended a hand out. Light shook it.

"Greetings Light Yagami and Misa Amane," he said in English—both understood him— "I'm the Chief Desk Officer Benjamin Lakes, you may call me Ben. Mr. Cross is busy with another matter at the moment, but he is on board. He has asked me to escort you around on a special tour. I'm told to give you the VIP Package. I can take your bags and store them aft for you until your cabins are fully prepared by our stewardess. Before we get started, do any either of you suffer from seasickness?" —both said no— "Good, then this trip will be a pleasant one. Perhaps you should have been asked that before you came all the way here, but…" Lakes shrugged. "This is a causal yacht, but I wanted to make a good impression, so I borrowed this uniform." He smiled. "We're normally not so formal, so no standing on ceremony here. I'll take you to see the Captain near the end of the tour. In the meantime, Light, Misa—welcome aboard the CROSSBOUND."

_To be continued..._


	3. Cameron Cross

_**Chapter 3:**_  
_**"Cameron Cross"**_

The tour on the _CROSSBOUND_ was astounding, Light observed.

CDO Benjamin Lakes escorted them throughout the yacht and allowed Light and Misa to partake in all its sights and sounds. The yacht could house eleven people very comfortably.

It had two King Cabins, large cabins for guests, staff cabins, a large seating lounge with entertainment venues below the main deck, which then gave the yacht four levels, had plenty of amenities, stately halls, three luxury bathrooms, an exercise room, a steam room, a hot tub, valuable art on the walls, a gas-generated romantic fireplace in a second seating lounge, across from the main that included a library, and a marble Jacuzzi on the main deck. They met the Captain, the Chef, the Engineer, and the stewardess, along the way, and were treated like Royalty.

And as the tour commenced, the yacht began to move into deeper waters, out of Osaka Bay. CDO Lakes said, it was part of the over-all experience Cameron Cross wanted to portray, how smooth the yacht ran over the waters. And despite the Pacific Ocean being a little chilly this time of year, there were pockets of super-concentrated warmth in certain areas generated by the ocean floor from volcanic fissures. They were moving to one now.

Oddly enough, they never saw Cameron Cross. And there was one room, Light noticed on the tour, at the end of a long corridor, they didn't visit, nor did Benjamin Lakes mention or indicate it. But considering it was out of the way, Light figured it must have been a storage room for cleaning supplies and off-limits to non-ship personnel.

Lakes provided more information about Cameron Cross's family and their business, and recited it all, as if he had done so on multiple occasions for other guests. It was obviously practised. Light learned Kyle and Elizabeth Median-Cross, Cameron's parents, owned a conglomerate of businesses and companies, film studios, and they were one of the largest well-to-do families on the lower Fortune 400, an annual list of companies with worldly wealth.

Misa was star-struck by the magnificence and wealth they were being shown.

The tour took about an hour and ended back on the main deck, even Light was impressed. But something inside him felt different now than when he first came on board. And he wondered if it was just plain jealousy. Some people had too much people, while others struggled to make ends meet. His father was in the latter boat.

"Oh Light, it's so beautiful! Buy me one!" she said. His brow rose. "Just kidding! You'd never make enough money on a policeman's salary to afford even a small fraction of this yacht. I'd probably be the higher bread-winner when we get married and have kids."

"Hey now, I think you're projecting way too far into the future," he replied, "and thanks for the vote of confidence," he then said sarcastically. "I'm joining the NPA because I want to, not to make money. I know it won't pay much, and that doesn't matter to me. I want to be a cop like my father to help victims of crime."

"I think that's commendable, Light Yagami," Lakes said. "The world needs more people like you these days, especially with supernatural entities like Kira lurking around every corner. But with him around, you may soon be out of a job. He's cleaning up the world faster than any law enforcement, even besting that L character."

"I agree, and if crime falls, I'm all for it," Light said honestly. But he kept it at that. Misa gave him a look and he softly shook his head, as if to say, "_No mention of Kira, L, or the Task Force here._" And she got the message.

"Um, excuse me," Light spoke. "We didn't seen Cameron Cross anywhere on the tour."

He put the question to Lakes, who in turn, hesitated a moment, who, Light saw, moved his hand to a small device on his belt, depressing it. Lakes smiled. "I'm not quite sure where he is," Lakes said. "We may have just missed him when I was escorting you around. It's a big yacht."

But something about that answer seemed phoney to Light and he wondered if he device on Lakes belt was some sort of pager to alert Cameron Cross that the tour was over and his guests were ready. And it may have been just that.

All of sudden, from a cabin door just off of where they were standing, their host emerged.

Cameron Cross was a tall, handsome, young man, in his mid-twenties, with blonde hair, and wore a golden cross earring in his left ear lobe. He wore a dark dress shirt and pants with white loafers, but no socks. When he extended his hand in welcome to Light, he noticed the gold Rolex around his right wrist. Light shook his hand.

"Welcome aboard the _CROSSBOUND_, Light Yagami," he said in English. Unlike Benjamin Lakes, Cameron Cross had a more pronounced accent, somewhere from the Western area of the United States. He guessed California. From pictures he had seen of the Sunshine State, Cameron Cross fit the perfect mould of the good-looking, spoiled, rich, playboy type! But his personal profile had him thoroughly involved in the family business and well respected.

Light also noticed something else about Cross, he was sweating mildly, as if he had just been through some tenuous exercise regime. A stream of moisture flowed down the right side of his face from under his thick hair. Cross wiped his face, when he thought Light had noticed it.

Cross then turned to Misa, and smiled playfully, as he took her right hand, and instead of shaking it, kissed it on top. Cross spoke in Japanese. And Light was surprised Cross spoke it so fluently. He said, "Welcome to my home." But then Cross deferred back to English, smiled, said: "I'm so glad you both could come. I know it was a long trip to get here, but this is only place where the _CROSSBOUND can_ be berthed, so to speak, because it's so large. This is where I stay a great deal of the time. One of the King's Cabins are mine, and Ben, my best mate, has a cabin near mine. I believe Val has already prepared their cabins?"

Lakes nodded, inferring about the stewardess Light had met earlier. "She was in the process with the finishing touches as I was escorting Yagami and Amane around," he said. "And when we spoke to her on the tour, she said she would leave a care package for each of them, which means, colognes and perfumes, soaps, and every assortment of stuff. Everything to make a person smell like they just had a day at the spa."

"I once offered to give Light a manicure and pedicure, but he declined," Misa said. "He said, he was not manly."

Cross then took one of Light's hands and actually turned it over, then appeared to thoroughly look him over from head to toe. "Well, you look like you're in good health, Yagami," he said. "Could use a hair cut though."

"I take care of myself," Light said. "And my hair's just fine, thanks." He noticed he responded with a bit of animosity, which he didn't mean. He also saw that Misa was looking at Cross with sex-appeal. He didn't like that.

"Well, if I'm not needed," Lakes said, "I have a few things that need attending."

"Sure," Cross said.

Lakes smiled. "It was nice meeting you both, Light, Misa, and we'll see each other again later. Once again, welcome aboard." Lakes then left.

Cameron Cross opened his arms wide, smiled. "So, Misa, Light—how do you like my family's yacht?"

"Impressive," Light remarked, as he gazed around at the immediate vicinity. "Must have costs a fortune," he joked.

"Yes, yes it did," Cross said with a smile. "So, Light, Misa—did you bring a bathing suit?"

"I, um, didn't think I would need one," Light answered.

"I did!" Misa replied. "I'm always prepared."

"You did bring enough language for a week's trip," Light remarked sarcastically.

"That's fine," Cross said. "I'll have something befitting sent to your cabin. I feel like a soak in the Jacuzzi to ease my muscles" —he indicated the marble Jacuzzi within sight of where they were on the main deck. "The jet streams will do your muscles wonders. You look a little tense, Light. Have a lot on your mind?"

Light opened his mouth to rebuke, but then thought _what the hell_, and said, "You know—with certain things that have been happening at home, I do feel a little stressed out. I believe I'll accept your generous offer, Mr. Cross."

Cross smiled. "Wonderful! And call me Cameron, everyone else does. Glad to have you both aboard. I know we're all going to have a great time. Do you drink, Light? What would you like? Ben can make anything."

"I don't drink, I'm underage."

"I won't tell if you don't."

_To be continued..._


	4. Sexy Light

_**Chapter 4:**_  
_**"Sexy Light"**_

After Cameron Cross personally escorted both Misa and Light to their respected separate cabins below the main deck, Light was told that Val, the stewardess, would bring a selection of swimsuits from Cameron's own collection to choose from, and Cross would met them both at the Jacuzzi in half-an-hour.

Light sat on the queen size bed in his cabin and stared at the opulence of the room. It was decorated in reds and golds to show both richness and class. He opened his bag and took out his cell phone, but when he turned it on, there was no service. He was no doubt too far away from any signal towers. If he needed to contact L directly, he would have to use the yacht's personal line with its satellite fix which he decided he would just before joining the others.

He touched his upper chest, his right pectoral, and felt it. When he accepted Cross's offer to sit in the Jacuzzi, he had completely forgotten one important thing. Misa had asked him where L's GPS tracker was. Both Watari and Mogi had decided to put it in an inconspicuous place, and little did he know, he would have to suffer for it. But, at the very least, the indignity of it wouldn't be exposed to anyone but himself and those who knew—until now.

He took off his shirt, and there it was—a pierced gold nipple ring, which was in reality a GPS tracker attuned to the same private satellite that belonged to the Kira Task Force. L knew exactly where he was at all times.

It had hurt when Mogi pierced him like one would pierce an ear lobe, but he braved through it because he had agreed to the invite on the _CROSSBOUND_ with Misa. Light figured he was forced to go, because L said it would be best for Misa's career. But he never knew how much Misa's career had flourished under the Cross-Median Company's banner and Cameron Cross's personal influence.

He sighed, he regretted accepting the invite to the Jacuzzi.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Light answered it. But instead of Val, the stewardess, Benjamin Lakes stood on the other side. He held a towel, and stood there for a moment, staring at Light's chest.

Lakes then smiled, happily. "Nice nipple ring, Yagami," he said. "You're one of the 'in-crowd', I see. I have a few piercings myself, so does Cross—very fashionable with the younger generation these days. But with me, I prefer to be more discreet because of my job. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" —he winked— "Does Misa Amane know?"

"Know what?" Light was confused.

"What…You mean…oh, never mind. Forget about it." Lakes handed over the towel. "Ah, sorry about this, but after you told us your waist size, Cameron only had one bathing suit that would fit your frame. You're more thin around the pelvis than Cross. It's wrapped inside the towel. Val bundled it. She was going to bring it to you, but Cameron asked me instead, giving her to another task. Although, after seeing this" —he indicted the nipple ring— "I think the suit will be perfect for you. Have fun."

Lakes then left, but he had broad smile on his smile when he did.

Light thought the encounter was very strange.

He looked at the nipple ring and wondered why Lakes placed an innuendo on him wearing it there, his right side. He was asked which nipple he wanted pierced for the GPS tracker and he choose at random, no importance to it.

He shrugged his shoulders, closed the door, and then went back to the bed, where he unfurled the towel. The swim suit dropped out and he gasped at what was given to him.

x x x

Light couldn't believe himself.

The moment he saw the swim suit, he was perturbed that Cameron Cross would give him such a thing to wear.

He had thought about not going to the Jacuzzi, but then he would have to offer an explanation why. Then he thought about wearing just his own underwear. But how would that look? It would make him out to be a larger fool and could even be an insult to Cross for his offer of use of one of his own bathing suits, clean as it was.

Then he got mad at Misa, because this was all her fault for accepting the invite to the yacht in the first place.

He was supposed to play the part of her boyfriend, but in reality, they were just cohorts on an investigative team out to catch a serial killer. In Japan, it was insulting to show disrespect. He would just have to swallow his pride and wear the bathing suit, despite how embarrassing it was.

As for the GPS tracker, if he took it off, L would know, and he would never be trusted again.

He found a housecoat hanging up in a closet. He hadn't yet unpacked any of his clothes, and would do so later. Right now, he had to make a good impression for Misa. Cameron Cross was an important person for her career and if he did or said anything Cross didn't like, it could cost her everything.

Making his way up a set of stairs to the main deck to a vestibule, he saw Val, the stewardess, who looked at him ever so slightly, but it was a look he caught.

Benjamin Lakes had introduced her to him on the yacht tour and she was very cordial. And very pretty.

She had medium auburn hair and tanned skin, like she had just come back from a day in the sun, and she wore a cute, small pair of eye glasses, that suited her sweet, innocent face. She wore a uniform that was a beautiful light blue dress that fit her ample frame.  
He blushed when he saw her, and there was just something about her that made his heart beat faster.

He turned away abashed when she turned to him, seeing him looking at her. She was engaged in her dusting duties with a feather duster.

"Hello, Mr. Yagami," she said sweetly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Light shook his head rapidly. "Um, no, but thank-you," he said politely.

He then turned and left the vestibule when he felt something begin to stir and ventured out to the main desk.

The yacht was moving softly across the water, it followed no formal direction as far as Light knew. The sun was shining and he suddenly began to feel its warmth or the warmth of the area. Maybe, as Benjamin Lakes explained, they had come across a warm spot within the Ocean.

Whatever the analytical, atmospheric technical method by how the area was found, he didn't bother thinking about it. He was on vacation and he wanted to enjoy it.

Cameron Cross and Misa were already lounging in the Jacuzzi, the jets bubbling the water.

Misa was wearing a stunning, bright, yellow two-piece swim suit, which accentuated her buxom frame, lifting up her already ample breasts, while Cross, exhibited a relaxed tone with his arms over the side of the Jacuzzi, shirtless, fully exposed, and muscular. His thick blonde hair was slicked back with water.

Light was taken aback. He had never seen Misa so exposed like this, and he had to admit, apart from her whinny, obsessiveness when it came to him, she was quite attractive. If only she was as smart as Kiyomi Takada, then maybe he could fall for her. Except for the fact that she was accused of being a mass murderer.

He mentally shook that thought out of his mind. He wanted to leave the Kira Case behind for the immediate moment and enjoy this vacation. There was nothing untold happening on the _CROSSBOUND_ and he felt relaxed.

But there was something about the stewardess that gave him pause, yet he couldn't pin point why.

"Yagami," Cross said, when Light reached the Jacuzzi. "Don't be shy, join us."

Light felt his face flush. "I'm not thrilled with what you picked out for me, Mr. Cross, it's too revealing," he said.

"Sorry, but it was the only thing I had in your pelvic size, from my younger years," Cross answered. "And again, call me Cameron. Let's see it."

Light mentally frowned. From his young years meant when he was smaller, a kid. Light knew he was thin, more so after his time incarcerated for fifty or so days behind bars in Ryuzaki's make-shift jail. But he wasn't a kid.

Light hesitated, his eyes momentarily cast aside, but then he swallowed, and pushed his abashment aside.

He sighed heavily, then disrobed, and revealed a pair of bright pink speedos, revealing much more than Light would have liked. And they were tight in the crotch. When he put them on, he had to adjust for a more comfortable fit, because, well, he was a little bigger down there than normal. He had measured once and he was well above average.

Misa'a eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh, my, god! Light, they are so cute on you!" she commented. She ogled him like a sexual pervert. And then Light observed, Misa's eyed grow wider when she saw it. It was too late to hide it. He knew exactly what she was looking at. "Oh, my, god!" she said again.

"Nice nipple ring, Yagami," Cameron remarked.

Light put his hand across his right nipple, embarrassed. "Well, yeah. It was a gift from a friend…" He gave Misa a look, and hoped she understood his 'friend' was L. Her eyes suddenly narrowed with a rudimentary understanding. "And I thought," he continued, "even though it was a little out of my comfort zone, I would indulge it."

Light lowered his hand, the secret was out. So, he just left it exposed.

Cameron shrugged. "Well, I think it suits you, Yagami. I agree, we all need to break out of our comfort zone every once in a while to explore what the world has to offer. I have a few piercings myself." He flicked his left ear lobe, then stood up and indicted his belly button with a small gold ring. Light observed that Cross was also wearing a speedo, dark blue. And one other thing, Cross wasn't as hefty lower down like Light was, which gave Light a one-upmanship. "Expressing oneself is important for internal happiness, I believe. If we could all express ourselves more openly, I think the world would be a better, happier place, and we'd all get along much more auspiciously."

Light nodded, smiled. "That's true," he said, and then stepped into the Jacuzzi, he sat down. He felt a lot more at ease now, despite how exposed he felt. But they were all adults. Cross sat back down.

Misa then leaned over to Light, and said, "I am so turned on right now, Light. You're more sexier than ever!"

And Light blushed.

_To be continued..._


	5. Secrets On Board

_**Chapter 5:**_  
_**"Secrets On Board"**_

After their time spent in the Jacuzzi, Misa returned to Light's cabin. Light got properly dressed, while Misa held up the pink speedos admiringly. And Light noticed, she kept looking at him with new sex appeal.

"Oh, Light," she began. "You looked so sexy in these. Are you going to ask Cameron Cross if you can keep them? He said they're too small for him now. He has more muscle than you, but the way you wore then—_so yummy_! And that nipple ring. I never thought I could find you even more attractive than I already do!"

"It was Watari and Mogi's idea," Light explained, his shirt unbuttoned. "And L thought a more hip looking GPS tracker would better serve this venue. An ankle bracelet wouldn't work. But I had no idea we were going to take a dip in a Jacuzzi. Otherwise, it would have remained hidden from everyone. As for the speedos, _no…_" —he took them from her— "I'm returning them to Cross. I feel embarrassed thinking back, they're not my kind of thing."

"You're sexy when you're angry, Light."

Light scowled mildly, then began to button his shirt.

Misa was still sporting her two-piece bathing suit, unreserved.

Light said, "Tell me your personal opinion of Cameron Cross, Misa? When you are on set, waiting for your next scene, does he chat you up? You told me he's a bit of a womanizer on our way here. I'm wondering if Cross has some other alternative reason for inviting you here? Why he invited me?"

"Because when I talk about you on set, he asks about you," she replied. "I showed him a picture of you once, and he made some innocent remark about your looks—that I had a cute boyfriend. He then asked me if I wanted to spend a few days on his yacht, as a thank-you for all my hard work on the movie. We had just finished up a scene, and I was given a few days off due to a conflict of shooting with my co-star, who was shooting his last scene in another movie, which was delayed. So, I agreed, and then, he insisted you join us. Tell you the truth, I think he may be jealous. He looks like a movie star himself, but it's you that I love, Light. No one else will capture my heart."

"I saw him eying you. Just be careful, Misa."

"Don't be so paranoid, Light. He's a perfect gentleman."

x x x

Cameron Cross stood in front of a tall, standing mirror, in his King's Cabin, and wiped his naked body down with a towel. He just had a shower. But he was not alone. Benjamin Lakes was also there, laying on his bed. When Lakes had completed a series of tasks after he left Cross, Cross beginning his job as host to Yagami and Amane, after Cross's dip in the Jacuzzi, he joined his friend, and they discussed a few things about their guests.

"You know, that nipple ring Yagami was wearing was a bit of a turn on," Lakes said jokingly. "But I don't think he even realizes the meaning behind where it's supposed to be placed…left is straight, and right is gay."

Cross turned, the towel covering his frontal region. "Light Yagami is naive, but he's nothing like what we've been told," Cross mused. "He seems _different_, absent-minded—I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Nevertheless, _the Savant Society_ wants him under wraps," Lakes said. "Light Yagami, whatever mental state he's in, is destabilizing the very organizational nature of which we are a part of. Well, you—not me. It's your father who is on the Society's Council, I'm just a lowly cog in the system." Lakes snorted a laugh. "I don't have one of _these_," —he reached under a pillow and brought out a Death Note. "But I do appreciate you including me in your _fun_."

(**_The Savant Society was first introduced in my Novel: The Draycott Factor_)

"Kira is a murdering psychopath, but Light Yagami is…_not,_" Cross said confused, putting on a pair of trousers. "But I'll see if I can gauge more about his personality at Dinner this evening. The Society wants me to 'talk' with him and to bring him under control. And hopefully entice him with incentives to join us. That way he'll be under our thumb and not some lone wolf. The Council hates all his gratuitous killing, and they want it to stop. I was ordered to find a way to wrangle him in, so I invited him here when I saw an opportunity, under a ploy to reward Misa Amane for all her hard work on her most recent movie which I think is a load of crap. The plot is so cliche and the dialog is domestic at best. But Amane does bring in the crowds, so I financed it. I'll make my money back and more."

Lakes flipped through the Death Note. Cameron had written a few names down, some rivals to his father's company. He even used it to kill a few others, people he knew that could cause him personal harm.

"Yagami seems a lot more timid that the Society told us about," Lakes remarked. "Not the arrogant, over-zealous type. Do you think they have him wrong? Or, could something have happened to him that the Society is unaware?"

"That's a good question," Cross said, putting on and then buttoning his shirt. He then cuffed his wrists. "He made a phone call to the mainland after we left the Jacuzzi, before he went back to his cabin. He spoke to his father, and he spoke to him almost like he was reporting-in."

"Well, his father is the former Chief of the National Police Agenda in Japan, now with the Kira Task Force. Maybe that's just how they speak to each other? I wager you managed to get a trace on the call?"

Cross nodded. "Some high-rise commercial building in the Kanto Region," he said. "If Yagami's father is working for L, the Kira Task Force leader, then it only goes to stand, Light Yagami is associated with them." He put a closed fist to his lips in contemplation. "What if Kira needed to hide himself because L was getting to close? We know if you relinquish ownership of the Death Note, all memories are erased of its existence and Shinigami."

Lakes sat up, planted his feet on the floor. "Are you saying that Light Yagami relinquished his Death Note? Why?"

"I don't know, but it may be as simple as hiding in plan sight until L is convinced he is not Kira. All that playful, psychological conflict in Kanto between Kira and L, those videos played on Sakura TV, and Misa Amane entering the fray with her own Death Note, could have created an unstable situation that forced _Kira_ to disappear until the heat died down. Even Amane, the Second Kira, no longer has the power. They both seem oblivious to it."

"But we know," Lakes said. "And we know about them."

"Yes," Cross agreed, putting on his Rolex. "But even so, I plan on having a little fun with Yagami and Amane before this invite in through, if you know what I mean?"

Lakes smirked. "Oh yes, and everything is ready. I had to do some major clean-up after your use of the _room_ earlier. Suffice it to say, I dumped your last _playmate_ overboard. She has no ties, no family, so no one will miss her."

_To be continued..._


	6. Drunken Invite

_**Chapter 6:**_  
_**"Drunken Invite"**_

The Dining Hall was an immaculate and spacious place on the third level of the _CROSSBOUND_.

It was surrounded by large glass portals on either side that gave its diners a beautiful overview of the ocean. Soft orchestra music piped into the room through wall speakers. To Light, it gave him a pleasant experience to enjoy his meal of chicken, rice and vegetables.

Cross said it was best to eat light while travelling on water. He, Misa, and Cross sat at an elongated glass table in the centre of the room. Light and Cameron on either end, Misa on one side.

There were two stairways aft and port where Val frequently ventured to serve them from the kitchen on the second level. Cross was again treating them like royalty.

Light gave Val little glances when she served him and she smiled at him. Probably to be polite, he thought. But he found himself a little smitten with her, which he couldn't explain. Misa had said that she had fallen in love with Light at first sight. He didn't believe in such a thing. But now, he found himself believing in it.

Light wondered where Benjamin Lakes was since he was Cross's friend and mate on board, but he didn't voice it.

When dinner was over, they settled on drinks. Cameron offered Light an alcoholic beverage, but he declined, taking water. But Misa did not, despite being under age—she didn't let it stop her—and after a while, it was obvious she couldn't hold her liquor, and she kept prattling on about everything under the sun and then fell asleep.

Light shook his head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Cameron, would you mind if I took Misa to her room to sleep it off? I should have stopped her from drinking, but Misa can be a little difficult at times."

"Yes, of course," Cross said cordially. "In fact, when you're done, we can talk some more in the lower lounge, if you don't wish to retire for the evening? You seem like a fascinating guy, Light. I want to get to know more about you. Misa has spoken so highly of you."

"Sure," Light said, standing up. "I'll met you there."

Cross stood up, as well, to be polite as the host.

Light went to Misa and picked her up in his arms, cupping her butt with his hands, resting her head on his shoulders—he hoped she didn't throw up on him—and carried her to her cabin, which was on the lowest level, only a corridor away from the lounge he would meet Cross.

After he put her to bed, he looked at her for a moment. He shook his head embarrassed.

But for a split moment, he had a strange vision of Val smiling at him from the same bed, beckoning him to join her under the covers, enticing him with seduction.

He tapped the side of his head to knock the image out of his mind. Had the stewardess made that big of an impression on his him?

He left the room, but then suddenly turned. The mysterious room down at the end of the same corridor caught his eye. Something about it chilled him and he didn't know why.

It reminded him of how he felt when he found himself in the meat locker before he accidentally walked in on Yoma Yuta, and seeing all those discarded, dead children, when he was ten years old. Yoma Yuta, the father of Jasper Yuta, was _The Child Butcher of Japan_. Luckily, he vaguely remembered it. It had come back to him in a dream.

He found himself walking slowly down a hall, then into the large lounge Benjamin Lakes had shown him earlier on the tour. Here he found Cameron Cross sitting in a half-moon, white couch, one leg crossed over the other knee, holding a crystal flute of white wine. He sipped it as Light came in.

Light noticed the large television in the room was on a news satellite station, but on mute.

"Well, Light, here we are, alone. While your lovely companion is asleep, drunk, in her bed, hopefully dreaming of something favourable." Cross raised the flute. "Care to have a drink now? The sun is setting, and the night is young. Like I said, I won't tell anyone. You're nineteen, old enough to drive. Who cares, right?"

"No, I told you, I'm underage, the age to drink alcohol in Japan is twenty, and I don't want to drink," Light said. "Alcohol dims the senses and I find I think more clearly when my mind is sharp."

"To each their own, I suppose," Cross said, gulping his drink down.

Light watched Cross place down the wine flute on a near by table, then looked at the television. On it, a media station was profiling the multiple killings of Kira. Sadistically enough, they were counting down the worse notorious criminals Kira had killed since his inception into the world. They had started at a hundred, they were now at fifteen.

"So, you have an interest in Kira, eh?"

Light looked at Cross. He didn't appear drunk, but he did have alcohol at dinner with Misa. Now, he had more. He tensed up, his 'interest' was more than that. It was a matter of life or death for him, to clear his name of _being_ Kira.

"Doesn't everyone these days?" Light said. "He's all over the news. Not a day goes by without Kira mentioned."

"If I recall on Sakura TV," Cross said, standing up, "there was mention of possibly _two_ Kira's, each with a similar gift." Cameron walked the room to Light. "You know what, Yagami, you're lucky to have Misa. She's not a bad looker, you really struck gold. But she is a little ditzy. How on earth did you two manage to hook up?"

"By mutual acquaintance," Light exaggerated.

Cross smirked. "So, have you do done the deed yet?"

"Pardon?"

Cross sputtered. "Oh, come on!" he said, his face a little flushed. "How could you resist? You saw her in that two-piece in the Jacuzzi, didn't you? I know she's older than you and just shy of her twentieth birthday. So, I didn't make a fuzz about her drinking at dinner. I know the age limit to drink is twenty in Japan, but we're not in Japan. We're on the water and land rules have little buoyancy here." He smiled drunkenly, because he made a water joke.

Light nodded. "To tell you a little story when I was younger, I did try some of my father's beer. My friend Demetre dared me. I threw up afterwards and had to fess up to my father. He punished me."

"It was your friend who pressured you. Ah, peer pressure. Why did you take the fall for your friend? You could've just ratted him out and he would've been the one punished?"

"No, we both would have. I drank, so it was my fault. I let Demmy pressure me, but no one else was to blame. If I make a mistake, I own up to it. It's just the person I am."

"Ah, much like Kira: _If you do the crime, you do the time,_ like that. Like _my_ American justice system," Cross said. "Or, it used to be. Now with Kira, criminals go underground, hide in the shadows, and those in prisons live on borrowed time, even though they're not on Death Row. Eventually Kira will get to them, it's only a matter of time."

"I suppose," Light responded. "But Kira is a criminal and he needs to be punished for his crimes."

Cross raised an eye brow. "Really? Boy, you really confuse me, Yagami. You're much different than I imagined you to be. It's like you hit your head, went amnesic or something, or maybe…"

Cross seemed to muse to himself for a second and Light felt the silence between then get a little uncomfortable as Cross looked at him, his head moving, scanning him, a stupor grin on his face.

"Oh, never mind, I think I've figured it out," Cross said, now sounding more drunk. "Sorry about the pink speedos, they were a little bit of a joke. I wanted to see if you'd actually wear them. It would prove to me you weren't a wimp and you surprised me. Not only did you don them, sportingly, but you showed us a little bit extra about yourself, that nipple ring. Do you enjoy a little bit of fetish, Light? Bored of your comfort zone?"

"Can we please drop the subject? This atmosphere is making me feel uncomfortable," Light said, backing off. Cross gazed at him with a weird look in his eyes. "Should I call someone?" Light then said. "You look pretty drunk."

"The only thing _pretty_ here is _you_," Cross grinned.

Light backed off further, shaking his head. "Pardon?"

"Stop pretending, Yagami. I'm rich, and the kind of person who enjoys the best things life. I also take pleasure in enjoying others. The moment I saw that nipple ring, it was like an invitation. That you speaking in code."

Light shook his head, realizing what Cross was inferring. "An invitation? An invitation for _what?_" Then he realized. "I, ah…no, you don't understand, it's nothing like that. You have the wrong idea about me. Misa and I are…"

"I can read you like a book, you're lying. I was _trying_ to humiliate you in front of Misa, because I wanted to see how you would react. She may say you're her boyfriend, but I think she's just pretending, and you really have no interest in her at all. You're here for her, yes, but not of your own violation. I can do things for Misa, I can advance her career, or destroy it with a single phone call. So, her whole career hinges on you, Yagami."

"Please don't say that and I'm not interested. I've already had a recent encounter with someone who wanted me in a similar carnal manner, but he didn't take well to rejection well. I was told you liked women, but I never realized…"

"C'mon, Yagami" —he flicked his cross-earring in his left earlobe— "Haven't you ever thought about crossing the line? We all express ourselves differently and we all need to break out of your comfort zone every once in a while, you said it yourself. I see an opportunity with you I haven't had with others, you have a femboy quality. That nipple ring was a real turn on. But let me be direct, Light Yagami. Do what I want and Misa's career skyrockets, but reject my offer, and she's dropped, blacklisted, finished. The choice is yours and yours alone."

"So, if I don't do what you want, you'll destroy Misa'a entire life? You're horrible, Cameron Cross! I'll expose you for what you really are, an abuser. How many other people have you threatened like this? Or offered untold riches to, then discarded them because you had your way with them?"

"So, you're going to tell on me?" Cross laughed indefatigably. "I didn't know you were a comedian. No one will believe you. I've been through a few scandals, but they all ended up being squashed. My father is extremely rich. Money talks, and silence is golden. With the people we know, I can even see you disappear."

Light gasped, knowing what they meant.

Cross came at him, but Light pushed him away, and then stepped towards the exit-way.

"My father is a police officer, and you're breaking the law!" Light said. "You can go to jail for attempted sexual assault and for the threat you just issued."

"Your word against mine. But fine, go! Get out of here! You're nothing like I imagined anyway."

Light didn't know how to take that, but he took the opportunity to vacant the lounge, and left Cross quickly.

_To be continued..._


	7. Pitch Hitter

_**Chapter 7:**_  
_**"Pitch Hitter"**_

Benjamin Lakes was a narcissist and he knew it. He also enjoyed what he did. The _special room_ was fully prepared for Cameron Cross's next conquest. And if he was right, Light Yagami would be it. Misa Amane was too stupid to waste time on. And she would not enjoy the pleasures the room would bring, located on the lower level.

It wasn't the first time Cross had invited someone to the yacht for a good time, and most recently, he had his way with a lovely young woman, but who out lived her usefulness. And since the room needed to be cleaned and emptied, she was eliminated and dumped overboard.

Cameron Cross switch-hit. He had the opportunities and the wealth to enjoy the finer things in life. But Lakes was a straight-arrow. And before he dumped the woman overboard, Lakes had his way with her, down and dirty. He could remember her begging him to stop. But her mouth was gagged, her screams muffled, and he didn't care.

He sat quietly on Misa Amane's bed in her cabin as she slept, drunk as a skunk. She wouldn't wake up for hours, and if he wanted to, he could have his way with her. She wouldn't even know it. She looked so innocent like this, and he almost forgot she was once _the Second Kira_. But she lost her powers like Yagami. Something must have happened to force each of them to relinquish their Death Notes.

He brushed a stray hair away from Misa's face and stole a kiss from her lips. He licked his lips. He wanted to taste her everywhere and gazed down her body, laying flat on her bed, exposed. Ruffled covers covered half her sensual body. Her breasts were beautiful and he could see a little bit of cleavage when he looked down her blouse.

Then he decided, he couldn't take it anymore, and began to undress her.

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

A firm, but hushed voice came from the open doorway of Misa's cabin. Lakes looked up and saw it was Val. He immediately stopped and swallowed nervously.

He moved his hands away slowly, but smiled. "I was just going to have a little fun with her, Amane won't even know anything happened," he said. "I want her to feel my lust. Yagami has no interested in her, trust me."

"That's not the point," Val said. "However he feels about Misa Amane is not our concern, Lakes. Neither Light Yagami nor Misa Amane may be _awake_ at the moment without Death Notes, but Kira and _the Second Kira_ can still be valuable allies to the Savant Society in the future."

Lakes looked down at Amane. "So, it's true then? They've lost the power? Best to leave sleeping dogs lie then?"

Val nodded. "For now," she said. "Whatever the reason Yagami and Amane ended their contracts with their respected Shinigami, they must have had a very good reason. Leave then alone for the moment. However, Cross just made a mistake with Light Yagami. He threatened him and demanded _a favour_."

Lakes stood up, face palmed himself. "Oh, god! Not again! Looks like I'm going to have to play peacemaker again. We can't have a mere pleb with a Death Note piss off the King of the New World, now can we?" he said sarcastically. "Let's go!"

He then left with Val, softly closing the door to Amane's cabin.

x x x

Light returned to his cabin. After what Cameron Cross tried, he was perturbed. What Cross did was a classic case of sexual harassment with a threat of if he didn't do what Cross wanted, he would ruin Misa's life. A life she had worked hard to build. But Cross was right, it was he said he said case and it would never fly in court. It would be thrown out. And Cross was vastly rich to make it quickly go away.

He would never do it, but if he ever tried to blackmail the Cross-Median Family, or reveal what Cameron did to the media, then two things could happen: One, they would sue him for liable, or Two, Destroy his family, and his father's reputation, just to be spiteful. And to Light, both seemed likely as a combined scenario.

He shut the door and tried his cell phone, but there was still no signal. He had called his father earlier, using the yacht's private satellite line, and checked in, but everything was fine then. Things had changed since.

It may have sounded narcissistic, but being good looking was both a blessing and curse.

The world liked good-looking people, businesses liked it when they profiled handsome or beautiful people associated with them for campaigns. And it wasn't the first time someone and inferred to him in looking slightly feminine. He did't think so, but he guessed that's how he looked to some people, with his thin frame and long hair. He thought about cutting his hair once, but decided against it.

He sat down on his bed, sighed. He wanted off the _CROSSBOUND_.

Just then, a knock came at his cabin.

Light looked at it, hoped it wasn't Cameron Cross. He got up, took hold of the handle and slowly opened the door. Then he breathed a sign of relief when he saw it was Benjamin Lakes, the CDO (Chief Deck Officer) of the _CROSSBOUND_ in uniform.

He casted his eyes to the side after he looked through the door at Light.

"Yes, can I help you, Mr. Lakes?" Light said notably upset through the door.

Lakes placed a hand to the back of his neck rubbing it nervously. "Um, I, ah, found out what happened," Lakes said remorsefully, stuttering slightly, then took a step back, and bowed respectfully. "And I want to apologize profusely for Cameron's actions." Light wondered if Lakes researched how people begged for forgiveness in Japan. Lakes straightened. "He gets like this sometimes when he's drunk. May I come in and explain further?"

Light paused, but then let Lakes in. He then stepped back and crossed his arms across his chest affronted.

"Thank you, Light. Please accept my humble thanks for listening," Lakes continued. "Cameron told me everything and he feels so embarrassed for what he did. He didn't mean to target you. He gets, well, frustrated sometimes, and this isn't the first time I've had to smooth things over with a guest. He has this reputation for being a womanizer, but he also—and I've tried to keep it a secret—he switches-sides sometimes, if you know what I mean?"

Light nodded, lowering his arms. Lakes started to put him at ease.

"He said when he saw your nipple ring, it was like an invitation for him to…"

"He threatened to squash Misa's career if I didn't cater to his whims. How many others has he done this too?"

"Too many to count, I'm afraid. But he's affluent, a rich-boy, not common-folk like the two of us," Lakes said. "I think it's very cool you want to express yourself like that, Yagami. And just so you're not alone" —Lakes quickly unbuttoned his uniform jacket and lifted up his undershirt, revealing two nipple rings, one on either side, and a two navel rings— "Birds of a feather, and all that," he then said, pushing his shirt back down. "And I agree with Cross, I believe people should be able to express themselves freely and without prejudice."

Light nodded again, he agreed with Lakes. Maybe he was being too hard on Cameron Cross, sometimes sexual obsession was a mental illness and a person needed professional help. If Cross got that, he would forget what happened. Once Cross sobered up, they could, hopefully come to a mutual understanding.

"But," Lakes began, as he closed the door, "Cross does have good taste. If I were to switch, even for an inning, you'd probably be a pitch-hitter I'd go with. You do have a feminine-kind of quality to you and a cute face. I've never tried it, never had the urge, but hey, don't knock something until you try it, eh?"

Light gasped.

Lakes smirked. "Oh, c'mon, Yagami," he started, "you lip-locked Ken Kuzushi in that forest. And from the video we captured, you seemed to enjoy French-kissing another guy. You can't say you're entirely straight."

"What video? How do you know about that?"

"Well, since the cat is out of the bag," Lakes shrugged. "I'm a member of a group of people. You may have heard of us in your trails with L, the detective in charge of the Kira Task Force. We know your father is an active member, as you all hunt down _the elusive_ Kira. My people seek to influence the world using _those unseen_ to circumvent world powers. Although, with Cross and I, we've been leaning towards another more authoritative group, who have a more ambitious goals in mind, a break-off branch of this group. We know about Shinigami, the Japanese word for 'god of death', and I can tell you, they're very real. The Second Kira's video revealed too much of their existence, and we figure, a rouge Shinigami made contact with someone else you know very well. And yes, I'm being cryptic on purpose. I've been told you're not yourself and I don't wish to reveal anything else until your memories return."

Light recalled the Second Kira's video with the mention of Shinigami, asking if Kira and the Second Kira could show each other their Shinigami. Were these people in league with Kira and part of some underground cult? Were they associated with _the Savant Society_ he and L once spoke about?

_But my memories?_

He had gripped with an amnesic feeling of some waking memories seemingly belonging to someone else, but he basically shrugged it off for something akin to deja-vu. Did Benjamin Lakes know something he had forgotten?

_I need to know what he knows, it might be important to the Kira Case. Maybe I can get Lakes to tell me about these group of people who seem to know more about what the Second Kira revealed in the video on Sakura TV about Shinigami. Maybe this group and Kira are associated in some way? It would be a big break and may clear my name!_

Something was going on here that was much bigger than Light thought. If Lakes wanted to "switch-hit" with him, then it was time to put on the best act of his life. Forget his fears, put aside his beliefs, and pretend.

_Be an actor_, he thought. _Be like Misa. Only better!_

He hated it, but he knew it has to be done. He had to use what they thought he had to his advantage to get the answers he sought. If they thought he was gay, then so be it. It was time to bring them over to his side, to the righteous side. These fools needed a lesson to be taught to them, and only _he_ could do it!

_To be continued..._


	8. Mutilation And Death

_**Chapter 8:**_  
_**"Mutilation And Death"**_

_Time to play the greatest role of my life!_

"Okay Lakes, you got me," Light said, and smiled. He then rubbed his right pec giving emphases to the nipple ring and the so-called 'gay' indicator. "And I thought I was hiding it so well. But," —he shrugged— "I guess some people can tell. And apparently, you and Cross zoned in on it with your _sights_."

Light moved in close to Lakes, then gave him a push to the bed. Lakes stumbled and fell on the mattress.

"Um, what?" Lakes looked bewildered, confused. "What are you doing, Yagami?"

"Being honest with myself," Light feigned. "It's so refreshing that I no longer have to pretend, hide within a fragile shell of lies. I can finally express myself openly to a person who will accept me for who I am, that's you and Cross. I was afraid to accept Cross's offer because he sprung it on me so suddenly. I admit, I was playing the part of Misa's boyfriend and accepted Cross's invite here, because I knew it would boost her career. But you found me out. I can't hold back any longer. I need release from my cloak of seclusion."

Lakes still looked bewildered, but then he smiled. "You really are an enigma, Yagami. You're not acting like what we were expecting at all. I'm not sure what's truly going on, but hey, you only live once."

"Indeed," Light agreed. _And just like Kira would do, I must do what must be done!_

Light leaned in close, licked his lips, and went in for an attempt at seduction. But truthfully, he didn't know what he was doing. He had gone out with a few girls, but hadn't really gone any further. He had researched how to begin intimacy, but that's as far as he got. Pathetic, he was nineteen. Misa was supposed to be his girlfriend, but he hadn't done anything with her. But she wasn't the kind of girl he wanted to share his first time with.

He had to wing this.

Lakes suddenly cocked his head and then put a hand up to Light's face. He sighed. "You're forcing it, Yagami," he said. "I can tell. And frankly, I don't have time to deal with fake people. Where is the real you?"

Light hauled back, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"This isn't one of Amane's stupid love movies where it's obvious she fakes it with her male protagonist. If you're using her as an example in an attempt to ween your way to get something from me, then you're sadly mistaken. I'm surprised, you're really are naive to all this. Have you been living under a rock?"

Lakes suddenly grabbed Light by the shoulders and quickly reversed positions. Light's back hit the mattress. He bounced as Lakes forced himself on top, pinning Light down. Light struggled, but to no avail.

"By the time I was your age, I already did it three times," Lakes said. "I'm only a year older than Cross, but since I've teamed up with him in this little venture we have going on this yacht, I've been able to add five more notches. But you'd be the first guy. I overheard you and Cross at the Jacuzzi, and in the lounge. We have listening devices everywhere. And I agree it's a good idea to switch things up a little, to make life more interesting—to step out of your comfort zone. This is way out of mine, but we all need to try new things, eh? You never know…"

"Venture?" Light said, focusing on that word. "What are you talking about?"

"Oops, slip of the tongue. But we can fix that."

Lakes leaned in to kiss him. Light felt Lakes tongue in his mouth and he was repulsed. Ken Kuzushi had done the same thing to him when they were in Hokkaido-Jozankei Forest and he felt like he was going to vomit.

Light went on instinct and brought up his arms. He reached into Lake's shirt and felt Lake's upper chest, feeling for his nipple rings.

Lakes broke the kiss, looked down at Light's hands. He smiled, "That's the spirit, now you're getting into it," he said. "But your hands should be lower down."

"Not with what I have in mind," Light said, with spite in his voice.

He grabbed onto Lakes's nipple rings and then folded his knees into his chest, bringing them between Lakes legs—on this occasion he was glad he was so thin—then pushed out with his feet, forcing Lakes off him, while still holding onto the nipple rings.

Lakes screamed, as he staggered back.

Lakes cupped his chest, as blood began to pool in those areas. The rings were still in Light's hands with tissue attached. Light then tossed them asunder a resistance in his eyes.

Lakes swore profusely and cursed with a god-awful hate. "I'm going to kill you! I don't care who you are or what _the Savant Society_ wants with you!"

Light rolled off the bed as Lakes charged him. He hit the floor, then quickly got to his feet. Lakes grabbed at him, but Light dodged. Lakes got to his feet, charged, and then crashed into the wall just as Light moved. Lakes hit his face hard, blood now began to fall from his nose. He sneered and blood filled his teeth.

"If I had you in the _Room_, I'd give you the beating of your life! I'd rip your insides out!"

"What _room_? And what about this _Society_?" he said, playing dumb.

I_'ve heard that cult's name before, and Savant was the name of one my ancestors. Ryuzaki and I were going to investigate the Savant Mansion at the base of Mount Fuji, but then decided against it. It would've been too dangerous to storm the viper's den. We ended up keeping a safe distance after a warning._

(*_The Savant Society was first mentioned in my Novel: The Draycott Factor_)

Lakes suddenly became tight-lipped.

He clenched in teeth in obvious pain, then swore again. Then he lifted up his shirt and saw his nipples oozing blood. "_God-fucking-damn it!_ You little shit! I'll never be able to take my shirt off again! I'm damaged goods now!"

"Serves you right, you sadistic pervert!" Light said back. "Call it payback for all your victims' hopes and dreams you destroyed. When this is all over, you and Cross will be exposed for the bedlamites you are! I almost believed you when you apologized for him. But now, you can take your apology and shove it up your backside!"

Lakes suddenly picked up a lamp on a near-by dresser and was about to throw it at him, when Lakes clutched his chest. His eyes went wide and his mouth agape. He dropped the lamp, then collapsed to his knees, and fell forward, face-first. He then laid there, not moving.

If Light didn't know better, he could have sworn Lakes just had a heart attack.

"Lakes?" Light voiced. "Lakes! Are you okay?"

He went over cautiously, then felt for a pulse. He turned Lakes over, his eyes and mouth were frozen open in shock. He was too young to suffer a fatal heart attack, but he had one.

With almost clerical admiration, Light looked up at the ceiling, and if he had been watching, he silently thanked _Kira, the Omniscient_ for helping him.

x x x

Cross sat in the same half-moon couch he had been when Light Yagami had come to join him in the lounge after taking Misa Amane to sleep off her alcoholic stupor. He sipped more wine from a crystal flute glass. The moment Yagami bolted away, after Cross threatened him, he immediately began to regret what he had done.

Some members of _the Savant Society_ wanted Kira as an ally, not an enemy. But then there were some people that wanted to stop Kira altogether. The _Society's_ Council wanted a more subtle approach.

_There is something different about Light Yagami_, he mused. He wasn't like the person Cross thought he was—or was told by others. Kira was brash and arrogant, but not Light. Light Yagami was more virtuous and incorruptible. Then again, losing one's memories of the Death Note would do that, almost like suffering from an amnesiac shock.

Was that the nature of the Death Note? Did it corrupt a person's moral compass? No, he didn't think so. He was the owner of a Death Note and he didn't think he had changed.

He laughed. Did that mean he was always this venal?

Cross was the complete opposite of his younger brother who was a lot like Light Yagami. But his little brother always seemed to fall in with the wrong crowd, subjected to peer pressure. It wasn't fair, his brother was a good kid.

_And an older brother should be a role model to his younger sibling, Cameron thought, as he gulped down the rest of his wine. Rats! I hate you, Light Yagami! I wanted to turn you, but I think you just converted me over to your side._

He got up, and decided he should apologize.

He held the wall, felt a little tipsy, and then exited the lounge. He then made his way to Yagami's assigned cabin, and banged louder than he intended on his closed door.

"Yagami, let me in. I think we need to talk."

The door was unlocked and he let himself in. He then saw a large bulge underneath the covers on the bed.

_Of all the times to take a na_p, Cross thought. _Unless he's sulking?_

He went over and pushed on the covers. "Hey Yagami, wake up, we need to talk about what happened," he said. "Look, I'm sorry. I apologize for my actions. If you want to head back to shore, I'll speak to the Captain, and turn the yacht around. I also didn't mean what I said when I would ruin Amane's career if you didn't submit to me."

But the bulge didn't move, it was completely motionless.

Cross ripped off the sheets, and gasped. Benjamin Lakes lay face-up, his eyes open, his mouth agape, blood covering his shirt and his uniform. He was dead. The uniform was just for show, his title as the _CROSSBOUND_'s Chief Desk Officer trumped-up for appearances for when guests came on board.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Ben! What the hell happened?"

He put an ear to his friend's chest, not caring about the blood stain, and listened for a heart-belt—_nothing_! He lifted up Lakes shirt and saw his friend's entire chest and torso was covered in blood, his nipples thrashed, ripped apart by some strong force. He knew Ben had both nipples pierced, but now the rings and both nipple tips were gone!

"Oh, Ben," he said, as he placed a hand over his friend's eyes to close them. "If Light Yagami did this to you—and fucking-hell why?—I'm going to kill him!"  
Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped.

He quickly pivoted around, but then he breathed a sigh of relief when it was Val.

She was a Shinigami, disguised in human form. Her real form was grotesque and vile.

Cross preferred beautiful things, so she decided on this form. All Shinigami had the power to disguise themselves as human beings, it was another way to roam about for their potential prey in the Human World. She had found him and then made a contract with him.

"Valtros! Where's Light Yagami?"

"Unsure," she said.

"Then find him! And bring him to me! I'm going to destroy him for this! Be damned the _Society_ and their rules!"

Valtros bowed, then vanished like a ghost in the night.

_To be continued..._


	9. The Room

_**Chapter 9:**_  
_**"The Room"**_

In his haste to leave his cabin after picking up Benjamin Lakes, placing him in his bed and making it look like he had laid down to take a nap under the covers, Light took a wrong turn, and came upon the mysterious door at the end of the long corridor.

He knew eventually someone would find Lakes and he wanted to get away from the scene as soon as possible, so it didn't appear he had anything to do with the CDO's death. And yet, all the evidence was in his cabin. He was the prime suspect, just like he was the prime suspect with L in being Kira due to the all evidence at hand.

By now he figured this whole invite was nothing but a lie of sorts for a hidden agenda. It was an agenda he still didn't understand. But something behind the door could hold the clue to it.

_This may be the room Lakes spoke about?_

It looked like a typical storage closest, set away from the rest of the rooms in the lower level, but he wondered…

He tried the handle, but it was locked. So, he shouldered it, and broke through. He stumbled slightly, then switched on the lights by a wall switch.

And to his eyes, he stood, wide-eyed and shocked, as he stared at the largest collection of adult paraphernalia he had had ever seen. They hung on walls, sat on counters, and there was even a bed against the wall, with chains and leather straps hanging from the ceiling, more across the bed. This was a sex-torture room.

What did they call it? BDSM? He knew the term, having come across it researching for his report on Ken Kuzushi, but he knew little about it other than it involved bondage, whereas a person was physically restrained in a variety of ways. Most bondage was not consensual.

Yet, he didn't figure Cross to be involved in the sex trade. But he was definitely involved with it privately.

He went to turn, but then saw a mini-camera on a near-by table. He picked it up, turned it on, and scrolled through its pictures. The shocking images were sickening. Cross and Lakes engaged in sex with several different women and in this very room. He pocketed the camera, it would be evidence of Cross's crimes. He could take it to his father and L and have Cross arrested.

As the son of a detective, it was the least it could do, and his duty as a good person.

Just then he was grabbed by some unseen force, and then touched with something, his mouth covered.

And he began to scream—

Hundreds of images began to bombard his mind within seconds, and all about the Death Note.

Everything he—_Kira_—had done, the names he had written down, prominent criminals he had killed and others he had taken out who tried to usurp his authority came to mind.

He did it all to make the world a safer place.

He recalled Prevost, the Shinigami who visited him in Hokkaido-Jozankei Forest, who helped him defeat Ken Kuzushi. Was he behind his anamnesis re-emerging? But then he detected the hand touching him was more dainty. A woman's hand was over his mouth and he felt she was holding something to his lips.

"Take this piece of the Death Note and hold onto it, Light Yagami," came a voice. He then felt a pair of breasts pressed against his back. "For if you let go, you will return to your lost self, and that would be a shame."

Light recognized the voice.

He took the piece of the Death Note from her hand, his mouth—it was like a kiss of approval from a god.

He then turned to see Val, the stewardess. And she wasted no time giving him a startling greeting, kissing him on the lips, as if they were star-cross lovers finally reunited.

When she broke the kiss, she said, "Don't think I didn't notice the passing glances you gave me, Yagami."

He felt like his old self again, strong and confident. His temperature rose as he looked at Val, she looked very much like Kiyomi Takada, and very attractive.

"I've known who you were from the very moment you stepped on board," she continued, "and I've waited for your re-awakening. When Benjamin Lakes tried to attack you, I could only watch. I couldn't step in or face dire consequences. But you have an aura of self-reliance about you, so I knew you could handle yourself."

Light understood. Misa had mentioned off-handedly that if a Shinigami killed for another human being, handler or not, they would die. It was one way to murder a god of death. When he first heard of it, he stored the information in the back of his mind for later, knowing it may come in handy one day.

"Thank you," he said loftily. _Benjamin Lakes must have been killed by my stand-in, the Third Kira,_ he thought. _Rem must have found someone with the same goals as Kira and is using the Death Note similarly as I avoid prosecution from L._ "Did Lakes have a criminals past?" he asked.

Val said, "Yes, and for sexual assault. But he was never prosecuted in court."

Light smiled. _Good, so my stand-in is doing his research. Excellent!_

Light reached out and cupped the left side of Val's face gingerly. "You are a beautiful woman, more gorgeous than I ever thought a Shinigami could be. How is this possible?" She told him. "A Shinigami who can mimic human qualities, fascinating!"

"That's not all," she said, winking with a hint of innuendo.

He smiled mildly, then he rubbed the right side of his head with the same hand. "I'm getting tired of regaining and then losing my memories of the Death Note. First it happened with Jasper Yuta, then Ken Kuzushi, and now…Who are you attached to? It can't be Benjamin Lakes, he's dead. I bet it's Cameron Cross."

"You are correct," Val said. "But our contract is a complicated issue, and I was instructed to become his Shinigami by a higher power. Cross is a member of a council of people who believe Shinigami should live in servitude to others in control of Death Notes. It's a way to reign us in from unnecessary killing. The Shinigami King has agreed to this bargain. But not all feel as they do. Normally, Shinigami and handlers form lifelong contracts when the notebook enters the Human World and is touched, a contract that is binding according to the rules established within its pages. However, those that directed me to join with Cameron Cross, have a different set of ideals."

"But the same set of rules remain if your handler dies and another picks up your Death Note, correct?"

Val nodded. "You may call me Valros, but I will not show you my real appearance, it is repulsive," she said.

"Your decision," was all Light said.

Valtros suddenly gasped. "Quick! Obscure yourself! I can sense Cameron Cross coming this way!"

Light hid behind the open door. There was no time to close it and the sound would only attract Cross, so he left it open. Valros remained within plain sight obviously as a distraction.

"Valtros, what the hell are you doing in here?" Light heard Cameron chide her, entering the room. He then saw Cameron Cross step out from the doorway and within view. "Where's Yagami? _Find him!_"

Just then, Light slammed the door, and attacked Cross. Startled, Cross pivoted around. But it was too late.

Light balled a fist, and with an upper-cut punch, hit the side of Cross's head. The impact was enough to knock him out cold.

_To be continued..._


	10. Torture the Torturer

_**Chapter 10:**_  
_**"Torture the Torturer"**_

As Light readied himself for what he had planned to do next, Valtros systematically eliminated everyone else on board, except for Misa, writing their names into her Death Note—the Captain, the Engineer, and the Chef. She did not kill for Light's sake, but for hers, acclimating the remaining lifespans for herself.

But she did say, in overhearing Cross and Lakes talk, that every one of the crew had been involved in some form of criminal activity in their lives, knowing full-well, and at times, of their own violation, participated in Cross's sorted pleasures of raping young women in the secret room on the yacht.

She knew how to pilot the yacht, watching in secret, so getting back to shore would not be an issue.

When things were fully prepared, Light took a glass of water and splashed it into Cameron Cross's face, who was laying on the bed, subjected to his own sadistic machinations of bondage within the secret room.

Cross coughed awake, spitting out.

Light grinned devilishly as Cross awoke fully.

Cross swore when he saw what had been done to him, after being hit from behind. His ankles were velcro'ed to the bed and his wrists were strapped above him attached to chains bolted to the ceiling. A small towel covered Cross's dignity, his clothes removed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cross demanded. "Let me out of these restraints!"

Light snapped a picture of Cross with the mini-camera. Cross's face told the full story of what he knew what was on the camera. All the people Cross victimized in this room was stored on it. Evidence that could he used against him in a court of law and there would be no denying it.

Light smiled humorously, pocking the camera.

"Your conquests were plentiful, and such a vast array of depravity," Light said with a wicked smirk. "I'll let you go, but not until I get what I want from you. Blackmail is such a dirty game, but it works. I want information on this secret society you're a member of—this _Savant Society_. I want names. Obviously the Cross Family is involved."

"Screw you, Yagami!"

Light frowned, shook his head. "Sorry to hear that," he said. "There are ways of making a person talk. You've provided a wide variety of tools to work with. Searching this room further, I found blood on the floor. Tsk, tsk. Murder is an awful thing, unless it serves a loftier purpose? You discard any undesirables in a malicious way you feel could come back to haunt you. And I bet you had a victim on board when Misa and I embarked? The blood is quite fresh, less than a day. There is also semen and other fluids. You and the others had fun in this room."

"Like Kira's killing spree of criminals? You've killed hundreds of people, you sick psychopath!"

Light laughed. "I took out the trash where law enforcement failed," he explained. "The Death Note is a wonderful tool in cleansing the world of evil. You have no right lecturing me about contumacious behaviour. We're in a room where you rape innocent women for a perverse pleasure. Who _truly_ is the sick one?"

Light ventured over to a counter that had a collection of sexual and perverse tools all laid out, but he didn't need any of them. Giving Cross pleasure which wasn't his goal. He wanted Cross to suffer. Writing his name in the Death Note was too good for him, he needed to be taught a valuable lesson.

Light observed Valtros as she re-entered the room. She walked in with the stride of a woman with class and dignity, just like Kiyomi Takada. In many ways, Valtros reminded him of Lady To-Oh, the diva of his university. But, at the core, she was nothing but an empty husk of death and wastefulness to be used for the sole purpose to kill.

She held her Death Note and then handed it to Light. Light took it with a smile. He had shoved the piece of the Death Note she gave him earlier down his pants, in his jockey's, to touch his skin, so he wouldn't have to keep holding it. He needed both his hands for what he had planned. But by handing the Death Note to him, it was symbolic of a transfer of power, of ownership, even though Cameron Cross was still alive, and its rightful owner.

"You bitch! You betrayed me! That Death Note is mine! It was given to me by _the Savant Society_ and my father!"

"And it still is yours, Cross," Valtros said. "But this is Kira, a harbinger of hope, and the _God_ of the New World," —she put her lips to Light's and they kissed, passionately, tongues intertwined. When the kiss broke, Light smirked at Cross with a sinister grin. "And if anyone deserves a Death Note, it is _he_, not you! I _choose_ Light Yagami."

Cross feverishly struggled against his restraints, swearing, but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"Not until you spill your guts," Light said dramatically. "Sorry, figure of speak."

Light picked up an exacta-blade and showed it to Cross, caressing the blunt end with a thumb. With a slight slip, he pricked his skin and blood dripped down its metallic holder. He suddenly smiled like a mad-scientist about to engage in a twisted scientific experiment of megalomaniacal proportions.

Valtros went over and with permission took Light's thumb in her mouth and sucked it.

Light grinned sinisterly, as he saw Cross watching this carnal display, and an innuendo for other things to come.

Light breathed out, feeling a perverse pleasure. He missed this freedom of no-restraint. When he had lost his memories, he felt an emptiness he couldn't explain. Now he knew why.

Cross's eyes went wide as if he was seeing the Devil himself being seduced, Light eyes fluttering with sheer delight. And Light basked in the enjoyment of it all, getting a perverse pleasure himself in being watched.

"You asked me earlier if I ever thought about crossing the line," Light said, as Val finished licking all the blood away, licking her lips. She stepped back. "And I have. But not in the matter which you'd inferred. I would never engage in such vulgarity, especially with someone like you, Cross. I do, however, cross a fine line every day when I use the Death Note. I kill from afar, because it's beneath a man of my intelligence to get my hands dirty. I pride myself on getting desired results. But continued interaction with idiots like you only hinder my judgements."

He turned around and picked up a standard, wooden, yellow coated HP pencil used in most schools, then he began to sharpen it with the exacta-blade. He produced a nice, sharp tip, blowing off the sawdust.

He looked at it admiringly.

"Perfect," he said. "This is all I'll need for you to tell me everything I want to know. Sorry, but don't have an anesthetic or any lubrication. Although, when I'm done, you may need to use a catheter for the rest of your life."

Cross's eyes went wide. "_Oh my god!_ No! Don't do it! Okay! I'll tell you everything you want to know!"

_To be continued..._


	11. Assassination

_**Chapter 11:**_  
_**"Assassination"**_

Misa was having a wonderfully, erotic dream.

Seeing Light in those pink speedos was enough to give her sexual chills and to have him sitting in a bubbly tub of savagely rushing water next to her tickled her with a native lust. And that Light agreed to don a fetish nipple ring despite it being a GPS tracker for the Kira Task Force was enough to send her lions into overdrive!

It was the kind of dream that only a woman of such insatiable want fantasied about, followed by an anomalous sexual embrace by two seemingly polar opposites together engaging an act of pure unadulterated lust.

And she couldn't believe that she was dreaming of it.

"Oh, Light…" she moaned seductively in her sleep. "Oh, Cameron…"

x x x

"No! Stop!" Cameron cried out. "I told you, I'll tell you everything!"

Light didn't buy it. He knew Cameron Cross's type. Unless he _felt_ pain, then the truth would never come out. Threatening him was pointless, delivering _pain_ was the only way to get the true answers he sought. He put on a thin pair of blue latex gloves. For what he had in mind, he didn't want to soil himself with touching Cross without them.

Tears began to stream down Cross's cheeks as Light approached with the sharpened pencil in hand. The once proud and confident son of a movie mogul shook his head and begged for Light not to do what he knew what was coming.

"_The Savant Society! The Savant Society!_ You want to know everything about it, right? Stop, and I'll tell you!"

Light paused at the side of the bed, looked down at the towel. It was flat.

He turned and looked around.

There was a vibrating device sitting on a table near the wall that could be used to stimulate the male prostate gland and in order for his threat to come to fruition, he needed Cameron to be in _another place _mentally_,_ and to be more open to give up information. Fear had its place, but to deliver both pleasure and pain simultaneously was an art form. And like all good Torture Masters, he needed to soften up his victim.

Besides, the pencil wouldn't work as the situation was, he realized. And he did not want to touch Cross there.

Light took the vibrating device and looked it over. It was feminine pink and obviously meant to give off an inviting appearance to be used in the matter for which it was conceived. He checked the batteries, then handed it to Valtros.

"Valtros, would you do the honour, my dear?"

Valtros nodded, knowing what Light had in mind.

"You sick, mother—I said I would give you want you wanted. _Don't do that!_"

Valtros lifted up the towel, positioned it proper, and then without any mercy, rammed it home.

Cross screamed!

Light laughed. Cross was getting what he deserved.

Valtros switched the vibration mode to his highest level, cranking it from the bottom.

Cross's teeth clenched. "It hurts! It hurts! Take it out! Take it out!"

"They say payback's a bitch," Light said. "I say, payback is justice! This is for all those woman you brutalized. I'm all for woman's rights and women deserve to be treated with respect from scum like you!"

Valtros smirked, seemingly sharing Light's sentiments.

Light knew that Valtros was completely devoted to him now, not only because he was Kira, the god of the new world, but because he was more worthy with a Death Note than a perverse pleb such as Cameron Cross.

Valtros had told him Cross hadn't killed anyone with the Death Note since it was given to him by his father and the only thing she had seen from him was continuous acts of sexual depravity and in this room. Cameron Cross was a sexual predator. The same went for Benjamin Lakes, his friend. And both were murderers.

In Light's eyes, punishing people like this was his duty.

Valtros said, Cross had even tried to coax Valtros into having sex with him just as for something, someone, _new_ to do—to have sex with a god of death—but she declined. In her human form, she enticed the male libido with her beautiful looks, but Cameron Cross sickened her stomach. He was not her type.

Light considered her a formable ally now, and after he drew all the information he needed out of Cameron Cross, he would ask her to join him in his plight to cleanse the Human World of evil. Maybe even replace Ryuk?

Suddenly the door to the room was kicked in, and someone dressed all in black, his face covered with a mask, fired into the room with a hand gun.

Valtros ran and smothered Light to the floor as the unidentified male fired, seemingly haphazardly. The shooter then quickly turned to make a hasty exit, but accidentally hit the wall on his way out, dropping the gun to the floor.

Light looked at Valtros, then at the door. Valtros got off him and Light quickly got to his feet.

Light looked back at the bed.

The target of the shooter had been clear. Cameron Cross was dead, shot in the head and chest. It may have appeared random, but the shooter had a target in mind.

"Who the hell was that? I thought you said you killed everyone else on board with the Death Note minus Misa?" He ripped off the latex gloves, tossed them asunder, and swore. "A stowaway?"

Valtros grumbled under her breath. "Perhaps? Someone I could not detect and protected from my senses," she said annoyed.

Light picked up the fallen gun. He checked the clip and saw it was half full.

He had some training with the NPA in weapons munitions, he even had a temporary gun's licence, visiting the firing range and getting some pointers on proper gun control in preparation for being a police officer, so he knew what to look for and how to fire a weapon.

_The shooting may have been part of the assassins plan, but not hitting the wall on his way out to escape,_ Light thought. _Now I have his gun._

"I need to go after him," Light said. "Cross was about to reveal something big, so an assassin had to silence him. He was obviously waiting in the wings in case he needed to act. How the hell he get on board without you knowing?"

Valtros continued to seem annoyed, not at Light but at her own ineptness to stop the assassination.

"Side on the err of caution, my Lord," she said. "There are many places to hide on this yacht, even from me. With Cross now dead, you are now the owner of the Death Note that was given to him by _the Savant Society_. I was told to be his Shinigami, but am now yours, Lord Kira."

Light nodded, smiled thinly.

He cupped Valtros chin, and kissed her.

"You are a beautiful _person_, Valtros," he said. "But a servant cannot have two masters. If I renege on Ryuk, he will kill me. I hate it, but I belong to him. Until our _contract_ is officially annulled and he agrees to leave me, I cannot accept your Death Note until my plan comes to fruition, and I return to power. A plan has been set in motion to push suspicion off me in being Kira, and until that happens I am trapped like a gilded bird in a proverbial cage.

"Ryuk and I are still attached, even though I did relinquish his Death Note. However, my plan does not absorb our association, and that is what I'm referring to. Our original contract still stands, and as you know, a contract does not officially end unless the Death Note is finished or the handler is dead. And Ryuk is entitled to the rest of my lifespan since he and I made a contract. I'm still alive, so he owns me.

"But I wish you were my Shinigami instead of Ryuk, we could make beautiful music together."

She kissed him back passionately despite his words of rejection.

When the kiss broke, he said, "I hate to request this, but go to Misa and watch over her. And if the assassin tries to harm her, protect her. Subdue the assassin, but do not kill him. Once this is all over, I will need to explain all this to others and Misa will be a witness."

"How? She is asleep and is drunk. She hasn't seen anything."

"Trust me," Light said, almost manipulatively. "Misa would go to the ends of the earth and lie for me if I give he what she most desires…and I may have to submit to her whims at some point to satisfy her pursuit of me. But it will be for a worthy cause. Everyone, even myself, must make sacrifices for the perfect world to be conceived."

"Until you relinquish the Death Note, I am _your_ Shinigami," Valtros said straightly. "Ryuk doesn't matter to me, and a human can be owner to more than one Death Note. Understand this."

"I do," Light said. "We will speak more about this later."

The Death Note was near-by and he took it, rolled it up, and slipped it into his left pants pocket. It was his now, like a weapon crafted and wielded for the sole purpose of a king.

Valtros suddenly winked.

He was then left in the room alone.

Exiting, he hugged the wall outside, gun in hand, on his path to find the assassin, and to kill if necessary.

_To be continued..._


	12. Confession

_**Chapter 12:**_  
_**"Confession"**_

Light moved stealthily against the walls checking rooms as he went. He felt what he was doing was cliche but necessary to protect himself, so he didn't miss anything if the assassin decided to double-back. One misstep, and the _Reign of Kira_ could come to an end on this yacht. If he died, the assassin would then next go after Misa.

And despite disliking her as his partner, he wanted to protect her. He sent Valtros to be with her.

He went slowly up the main staircase and ventured onto the main desk, then peered out of the vestibule before heading out, gun at the ready. He knew he needed more training with a weapon and the assassin's gun felt a little heavy for his use. He would have to compensate for the weight, but he didn't have a problem with it.

But he did have one concern. If he came face-to-face with the unknown assassin, could he kill him? He had killed hundreds, even thousands of people, with the Death Note, but not once had he killed anyone at close range.

The closest he ever came was sharing a train with Raye Penber. But even then, Penber wrote his own name on a page of the Death Note under threat of Kira harming is fiancée—which Light eventually did, sending Naomi Misora to her death.

After everything was over, there was going to be many questions about what transpired on the _CROSSBOUND_, similar to what happened in Hokkaido-Jozankei Forest with Ken Kuzushi and before that the Jasper Yuta case. He managed to weasel his way out of explaining what happened with Kuzushi and Yuta because of his amnesia, but he wondered if that was going to continue to work? If he lost his memories of the Death Note again, he had no choice.

When he tangled with Kuzushi, he met a being of such extraordinary power that he formed a verbal contract with him. The being had travelled back in time and gave him information, so he, _Kira_, had capital to rise to the top of the world. There would be only so much he could do on a policeman's salary.

Prevost was a Shinigami from the future.

The Death Note was power in its own rite, but money would give him the clout to build his new empire world-wide, to mingle with the elite, form associations and other bonds, and to create a network of contacts for continued success. And he was going to call it his _Grand Agenda_. It was simple, but powerful at the same time.

Valtros suddenly spoke to him telepathically, he was surprised he could hear her voice. But he didn't like another being entering his consciousness without his permission. He had too many secretive thoughts.

"_Lord Kira, I forgot to tell you before we separated,_" she began. "_I could not see the assassin's lifespan above his head when he was shooting. I believe he owns a Death Note._"

_Now you tell me?_ "I wager he's the one who killed Benjamin Lakes?" he asked.

"_I think so,_" Valtros said back. "_Although, I do not know why?_"

Just then, shots rang out near the Jacuzzi, and Light ducked down, avoiding the bullets as they hit the walls. He quickly got behind another wall. He figured the assassin had a secondary weapon, they always do.

The shots stopped. Light peaked out from his hiding spot. He didn't fire back, wanting to save his bullets. Chances were, if the assassin had a second gun, then he had more weapons at his deposal. Most people in his trade did.

Valtros suddenly appeared behind him, she crouched.

"Misa Amane is safe," she said. "I saw the assassin after he shot at you, he ran towards the upper deck to the Dining Hall. There are two ways up to that level—the aft and port stairs. The port stairs connect to the kitchen, the aft stairs are near by. But I think he's trying to trap you. Don't fall for his tricks."

He was surprised Valtros was helping him, normally Shinigami just stood by and watched the action. Shinigami could not die by conventional human weapons, so the motive in helping him was curious—yet obvious. She had fallen in love with him. Unlike Rem who cared for Misa's well-being, Valtros _cared_ for him on a personal level.

In a strange way, he cared for her, too. But he couldn't think in the conventional way about Valtros. She was a god of death, even though she donned human form. She was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever seen. But he had to step back and be realistic. She was an entity from another realm of existence.

Shinigami served a single purpose and catered to the whims of those who craved power. He was using the Death Note to make his brand new world and he couldn't get caught up in trysts of the heart.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're the owner of my Death Note, and as such, my handler—at the moment," Valtros said to him, explaining factually. But then, she kissed him. "And I love you, Light Yagami. I have never felt this way about any human before. Not all Shinigami are cold hearted. We have urges, needs, and wants. And to be perfectly honest, I would like to _entertain you_ in a very special way—the way two people express their _love_ for one another."

Light's brow rose, knowing what she meant. He gulped.

"We can talk about this later," he then said, taken aback.

"I look forward to it," she said with a happy smile.

_To be continued..._


	13. RAGE

_**Chapter 13:**_  
_**"Rage"**_

Light moved cautiously forward as he climbed the aft stairs to the Dining Hall. But when he got to the top, he halted and gasped. He couldn't believe the sight that beheld his eyes. It was like some scene from a horror movie.

The assassin was dead, sprawled out on the floor with a great gapping hole in his chest. Blood was spattered everywhere with clumps of tissue strewed around—his heart and other organs ripped form his body.

Valtros was with Light and she covered her mouth as if she was about to be sick.

Light's stomach was more hardened, but even he felt a little nauseous.

He looked around, but couldn't see how it happened. There was no way the assassin had done it to himself.

It was then Valtros stepped ahead of him and placed an arm across the his chest as if to halt him from going any further. Light looked at her and she appeared to stare straight ahead, looking at something he couldn't see.

He looked in every direction, then focused on the area Valtros was eying. "What is it?"

"He's right there, another Shinigami," Valtros said, not taking her eyes away. "I know him. You can't see him because you haven't touched his Death Note. Some Shinigami can make themselves visible to others, but most wish to remain hidden, so they can sneak up on their prey. Trust me, you don't want to meet this Shinigami in a dark alley at night. He's a particular vicious Shinigami with no morality or mercy."

"Describe him to me," Light demanded.

Valtros began. And as she described him, Light got the impression that this Shinigami was fond of war. He wore green and black camouflage Army fatigues, black boots, with an old style World War One English-style Battle Helmet. His face was a complete skeleton. And he had one nasty, unique feature which explained the gapping hole in the assassin's chest. He had a left arm that was completely cast in metal with a three fingered claw.

He also had another feature: he was actually two Shinigami-in-one.

Valtros described him as having a symbiotic relationship with another creature, a kind of gooey echo-plasma that made a home in the Shinigami's torso. But the echo-plasma was the more intelligent of the pair, an entity that came from a different realm.  
That wasn't all. Apart from the Shinigami's Death Note, it had one more distinct feature.

Suddenly, the Shinigami inserted two fingers of its right hand into its eye sockets, plucked its head off its shoulders—whereas the echo-plasma took over—and used it like a hammer to smash the glass table top.

Both the action and loud shattering noise startled Light as he witnessed the table destroyed—still not able to see the Shinigami.  
Then the Shinigami tossed his head at Light.

Valtros suddenly shouted, "Get down, _my Lord_!" and shoved Light to the floor.

Valtros ducked, as she avoided something only she could see, craning her head to watch an invisible thing, following it, as if it was flying through the air, returning back to the Shinigami—

All of which Light could not see.

"Rage just threw his head at you," she said through angry gritted teeth, on one knee. "He can use it like a boomerang bowling ball. If I didn't force you down, he would have decapitated you."

"Thank you," Light said.

"The moment he takes his head off, _the other entity_—Quintor—takes over," she then explained.

The Shinigami suddenly materialized for Light to see him, it happened in the blink of an eye.

Light was shocked to see the monstrous Shinigami. The Shinigami looked exactly like Valtros described, but even more freakish-looking. He looked like an old-time soldier who's flesh had rotten away, leaving only skeletonal remains with an augmented metallic right arm.

"Stop giving away all my secrets, Valtros!" Rage said gruffly. "And I was only giving _him_ a little scare! I would not have hurt him. I know how precious he is to you." The Shinigami laughed.

Valtros called his bluff. "He would not have been able to see your attack coming if I wasn't here," she scolded.

Light continued to lay on the floor. He wasn't sure if it was safe to get up yet.

"Greetings, Light Yagami, or shall I call you _Lord Kira_? You may call me Rage. I was attached to this human here until the time was necessary to claw our relationship back, literally." He laughed again. He exhibited his three-fingered metallic claw. It had obviously been the instrument that destroyed the assassin's insides.

Valtros stood, then gave Light a small nod. Light took it as if to let him know it was safe to stand. He did.

Light then said, "Rage, is it? Okay, what is the meaning of this? Cross was about to unveil valuable information to me, I needed him alive. Why _murder_ him? This _man_ shot him and almost killed me!"

"Light, don't anger him," Valtros warned. "He's not the kind of Shinigami who takes criticism easily."

Light looked at her, then cleared his throat. He took a different approach. "How did you two get on board without either Valtros or the others detecting you? I want to know!"

Rage cocked his head. "He snuck on board after following you on a small jet-ski. He was instructed to observe you, since this has been the furthest you've ventured out of the surveillance zone."

"Instructed to _observe_ me? Out of the _surveillance zone_? Explain!"

Rage looked at Valtros. "Pretentious and demanding, isn't he?" the Shinigami said to the other. "Kira will make a great Dictator if he ever rules his own country." Rage laughed boisterously.

Light folded his arms across his chest seriously. "Let me take an educated guess, _the Savant Society_," he said.

Rage's humorous demeanour seemed to fade in an instant and the Shinigami's eyes appeared to bore into Light.

"Correct, human. And be mindful of them, they are not to be trifled with. They are a group of influential people, culminated into a society of brilliant minds with special gifts. And they know all about you, Light Yagami. Ryuk may have dropped his Death Note to the Human World, but he was not the first. And you have a lineage that dates back since the dawn of _the Savant Society_ with an ancestry ties to them."

"Yes, I'm aware of this," Light said, "and just recently. _What_ is _the Savant Society_?"

"Let's call them users and abusers," Rage said cryptically.

"That doesn't help me," Light said, turning to Valtros. "Tell me, Valtros, since he won't. Cameron Cross was a member of this secret Society and you were his Shinigami. You must know information about them?"

"Enough!" Rage said loudly, putting up a hand. Light turned sharply. "Suffice it to say, apart from the Society's machinations, you must not be caught, Light Yagami. If you are, then the existence of the Death Note will be revealed. That will expose the Society to untold dangers, especially to its enemy…_the League of Darkness_."

Light was about to ask, but Valtros quieted him with an elbow to his arm. She shook her head, Light saw. He dropped it for now. He would ask her about this _League of Darkness_ later.

"You must relinquish the Death Note you now possess and return to your previous mindset, doing so will allow you to forget everything you have learned here," Rage told. Light unfurled the book out of his left pants pocket. He had put it there just before he left Cross's torture den. "When and if you do again regain a Death Note, then everything you have learned here will be restored. That is the revivify nature of the Death Note."

"I was afraid of that," Light admitted. "But everything that happened here—all the death—questions were be asked, and I'm the prime suspect in the entire crew's demise. The last thing I want is more suspicion on me in being Kira. I spent nearly two months locked up in a cage in an attempt to prove my innocence. I'm just now only regaining some of that freedom back. And now all this? L is going to crucify me!"

"No, he won't," Rage acquainted. "_The Savant Society_ knows all about L, even his real name. But I will not tell you his name or you will write it in the Death Note. That will be like helping you kill one of your fellow human beings and I will turn to dust. However, _Kira_ will get the blame for all _this_—what has happened on this yacht. However, _they_—the crew—were all known as sexual deviants by varying law enforcement, even Cameron Cross and Benjamin Lakes. But no charges were ever laid."

"But something will need to be done about all the bodies?" Light voiced.

"Since I will need to disappear, my body will not be found amongst the others," Valtros said. "Therefore, I'll take the blame for all the _normal_ deaths.

"I've already thought about this. I will make it appear I jumped overboard, committing suicide. A note will be left on board justifying my actions in murdering Cameron Cross, taking revenge upon him in trying to rape me. I'll also take credit for thrashing Benjamin Lakes. The rest will be blamed on Kira. You and Misa will be the only one's left on board alive. But things will appear you were asleep, unaware anything occurred."

"Brilliant!" Light said. "I couldn't have come up with a better plan myself. L will still suspect me, but I have no reason to murder anyone here. The suicide note will take the blame off _me_, and I will be free and clear. However" —he mused— "We have the particularities settled, but how will I explain all this to Misa?" He said it mainly to himself. "She will be devastated. Cameron Cross was a major financier for her movies. And when the Cross-Median Company learns of this, there will be an investigation. Cameron Cross, eldest son of the Cross-Median Family, killed by a stowaway terrorist while taking friends on a friendly trip on his yacht. That's essentially what the media headlines will say. I will still have to answer to L, but I'll handle it. Let's just hope Misa doesn't screw things up like she did before, foiling my rise to power in her getting caught. I hate the bitch _so much_!"

_To be continued..._


	14. Making Future Plans

_**Chapter 14:**_  
_**"Making Future Plans"**_

The plan was good, except for the part where Light had to relinquish the Death Note once more.

He had mentioned it before, but he still hated the fact that he had to return back to his mundane existence. A person empty of purpose in a futile hunt for basically, himself, _Kira_, to regain what he was about to loose—_Again_!

Rage had left, taking the body of the Savant Society's assassin with him, retrieving his Death Note. He said he had not cared for his handler and had planned to part with him sooner rather than later anyway. This assignment just gave him the opportunity he wanted.

The Dining Hall was put back to the way it was before, the Shinigami had incredible retrogression powers and could reverse time, but only in small pockets. So, only the Dining Hall was affected. The assassin was still deceased. Rage said it had benefits for his handlers who had misstepped to correct mistakes.

He could not revive the dead, however.

Valtros knew how to pilot the _CROSSBOUND_, but Light felt it was better she didn't. He smashed his nipple GPS tracking device instead. This, in turn, would alert L, who would dispatch the authorities.

It had been nearly twenty hours since Light and Misa had come on board, and since then, everyone except for himself and Misa were now dead.

Valtros' story was perfect. Light tossed the assassin's gun overboard. It would contradict Valtros's suicide note if found. Best to send the gun to a watery grave, like Val, the yacht's Stewardess.

With Misa still asleep, she drank quite a lot at dinner, Light accepted Valtros' offer. I was an invitation of such extraordinary opportunity he couldn't pass it up, and they made love in her cabin. It was the first consummation between a human and a Shinigami.

He thought about the conceptualization, the notion of what he was doing and whom he was having sex with, it bordered on nymphophia—he was making love to the dead, albeit a god of death. But he didn't see Valtros that way right now. She was a very beautiful woman whom he enjoyed being with.

They engaged in the throes of passion, and Valtros cried out, clutching him tightly, as he climaxed inside her.

An hour after it began, Light lay next to Valtros. Sweat covered his entire body. He huffed out a few breathes.

It had been his first time. He understood the mechanics and theoretical concepts of sex and tried to use that knowledge to his advantage. He fumbled a little, and she laughed at him—knowing he was inexperienced—but that only made him more determined to drive it home and succeed in making Valtros cry out in ecstasy.

Often what made a person feel good was all that was needed, manipulating those feelings to get desired results. It was a draconian way of thinking, but even though he considered himself a perfectionist, mistakes were unavoidable. And like Kira, he learned from his errors and improved to strive to be on top—where he ended up here.

Valtros breathed out, her body covered in sweat. "Oh, Light, that was wonderful," she said. Light leaned over and kissed her. "It was your first time, but you really know how to please a woman."

"Helps to have the right lover," he replied, smiling. "I'll be sad when this ends. I want to remember you, Valtros."

"I know…" Valtros reached over and cupped his face. "But I'll remember you, and one day, we can be together again. But I'll have to return to _the Savant Society_ and explain what happened, and why Cross is dead. They won't like that. There is a strict rule that Shinigami are not allowed to kill their handlers chosen by the Society. The story I have to take back will be complex. But in the end, I think things will roll over smoothly."

"Roll over? What do you mean?"

"I'll be handed over to another member to be their Shinigami," Valtros explained. "That's the contractual agreement the Shinigami King and _the Savant Society's_ High Council have in place, kind of like an exchange program. We are coupled with humans to experience the Human World to stave off our boredom in the Shinigami Realm, while humans gain knowledge from us about the universe.

"However, I think it's more of a dog's leash, to keep we Shinigami under control so we don't burst out and start killing human's haphazardly to gain lifespans.

"With all due honestly, I believe _Kira_ is helping convey to the Shinigami King and the Council that such a thing is necessary. Kira's killing spree is similar to a rampageous Shinigami that kills without a single thought. All those lifespans wasted for conceptual justice. And yet, I know why you taking the steps that you are."

"The world is rotten and it needs to be cleaned up, that is my goal with the Death Note," Light said straightly. "But certain elements are preventing me from doing what I believe is righteous, roadblocks such as L, the Kira Task Force, and other puerile individuals with Death Notes, such as Misa, stopping me from achieving my agenda. All I'm doing it trying to help the world. I get pushback from almost every front."

Light sat up in bed, planting his feet on the floor. Valtros sat up in bed, pulling the covers over herself.

"I need people I can trust," he said. "Which reminds me" — he turned around— "Do you know a Shinigami named Prevost?" She shook her head. "Hmm. He gave me some valuable information that will be extremely helpful to me in the future. I don't know how long I'll be under L's thumb, or how long it will take to regain my memories again once it comes for us to depart, but I need you to do something for me in my stead. I need you to retrieve something for me in a lockbox from a certain bank in Geneva, Switzerland. It's highly unlikely I can find a way to travel there unless it has something to do with the Kira Case. So, you going in my place would be perfect!"

"What is it?"

"It is information about the future given to me inside a computer. I'll give you the lockbox code and computer password that I memorized given to me by Prevost. He was a Shinigami who came to me when I was embattled with a now deceased and crazed foe. I'll use it to create my _Grand Agenda_, a world-wide network of associations and connections, all controlled under Kira, using multilateral methods of persuasion—the Death Note being the key."

"Sure," Valtros said, a bit bewildered. "How will I get it to you?"

"You'll know when the time is right," he said with a grin, then turned back over, and laid back beside her.

He smiled, and gazed longingly into her beautiful eyes.

_Perfect! I'll use you to get this information from the future. This couldn't have worked out better than if I had planned it myself. It appears even the universe likes Kira! And honestly, I wish you, Valtros, was my Shinigami instead of Ryuk. I can't do with Ryuk what I just did wish you, and neither would I wish to try._

"I don't know when Misa and I will be rescued, but after I smashed my GPS tracker, L will no doubt send in the cavalry to get me back," Light said. "And I'll have some major explaining to do. I won't have a lot of answers, but that won't stop him from interrogating me."

Valtros kissed him the lips. "In the meantime, stay with me, just a little while longer," she asked beseechingly.

He agreed, and they embraced.

They made love again.

Then he made final preparations for his eventual, albeit, annoying on-coming bout of amnesia—when he would have to relinquish Valtros' Death Note.

He hated even thinking about it.

_To be continued..._


	15. Under Suspicion Again

_**Chapter 15:**_  
_**"Under Suspicion Again"**_

Startled, Light was awakened from a heavily induced slumber by a man dressed in a dark blue tactical uniform with the insignia of the JCG (Japanese Coast Guard) on the right breast of his jacket. Light found himself in the lower level lounge and felt extremely disorientated and confused. He had no idea how he got here.

He was asked his name, date of birth, and where he lived—standard questions. He had no problem answering them; they confirmed everything with a profile the JCG apparently had on him. He had no idea what was going on, asking several times, given a blanket, and taken to the main deck. Misa was also brought up, she was found in her cabin.

The boat seemed abandoned and adrift, but he later learned the entire crew were dead, including Cameron Cross by a gunshot wound to his chest. And Benjamin Lakes was found inside Light's private cabin. A suicide note was found written by the stewardess, Val, whom the yacht's manifest had as Valery Synth as her full name.

She had apparently killed Cross for trying to rape her on a previous occasion and also ravaged Lakes for something similar. He wasn't told the full details.

He was shocked. It was supposed to a simple vacation that he and Misa were invited on. L suggested they accept the offer by Cameron Cross, because it would beneficial for Misa's career.

Now…

Light knew as soon as the media heard about Cameron Cross's death, Misa involved, found on board his private yacht, the main stream media would go into a frenzy.

Then came the call he was regretting, a visual face-to-face satellite feed the JCG provided via a computer tablet with his father. The Captain of the JCG listened in as Light tried to explain what he remembered. It was very little.

Afterwards, the _CROSSBOUND_ was taken back to port and secured in dock, where an investigation took place with forensics and police—all bodies removed.

Light and Misa were taken to a holding cell, spent another two hours being questioned, then Light's father arrived. With all their information taken, they were then freed under the supervision of Light's father.

Light spent the ride back to the building that housed the Kira Task Force headquarters in silence. He felt guilty, but he didn't have a clue why. He just felt that way.

He had been asleep and didn't remember much of anything, other than the parts of the vacation he was conscious for—namely the tour of the _CROSSBOUND_, the Jacuzzi, and the moment Cameron Cross _came on_ to him. Although, he failed to reveal this last bit because it was too embarrassing. It had nothing to do with Cross's death.

Misa remembered just a little bit more, describing how nice Cameron Cross and Benjamin Lakes presented themselves, but shocked when she found out about their sexual depravity. It was theorized, if Valery Synth didn't get to them—would Kira? The other crew died of heart attacks according to medical reports L asked for.

She thanked Kira and Valery Synth for their respected justice upon them. It may have saved her life.

The mini-camera found in the hidden room on the yacht also confirmed Cross and Lakes sexual deviancy.

In the Kira Task Force headquarters, after arriving back, Misa was still shocked and was currently in her room, scouring media outlets for what the world was saying about her. People, even her fans, were shocked. But they mostly had posts of support for her. Even a talk show asked her to appear and tell her story about the truth of what truly happened on the _CROSSBOUND_. But L said no.

Later in the day, L crouched on a chair in the Kira Task Force's epicentre.

Light was back to wearing conjoining handcuffs with a lengthy chain with Ryuzaki. Light sat at his computer station, the rest of the task force also in attendance.

L said, "Once again, another baffling case with a series of mysterious killings with you involved, Light, and now with Misa, too. Yet, you claim to not remember a thing. I find that quite curious." He put up a hand to quiet Light from interrupting. "It takes me back to the Jasper Yuta case, even the Ken Kuzushi Affair, where you claim to have a vague remembrance of both—details of how you manage to survived both lacking. Only time will tell how this incident and Cameron Cross's death will affect Misa's acting career, but from media reports, people are now speaking out, how he was, to quote: '_The biggest scumbag in the world in secret'_, unquote. Stories are emerging how he used and abused people, and threatened them to get what he wanted. One woman even said, he would ruin her career if she didn't sleep with him."

_Yes,_ Light thought,_ and that's the same thing Cross said to me about Misa if I didn't do what he wanted, asking me if I ever thought about crossing the line, namely sleeping with him—stepping out of his 'comfort zone'. I said, no._

L then turned, and picked up a piece of paper. It was a copy of Valery Synth's suicide note.

"Now, I've analyzed the hand writing on the suicide note, and I've come to two conclusions. Number One: This note is genuine and was written by the mysterious Valery Synth, whom we don't even have a picture of. Or, Number Two, it was written by someone who is ambidextrous. The broad strokes have an intelligent mannerism to them."

"Ryuzaki, what are you implying?" Soichiro said agitated, standing next to Light.

"Relax, Mr. Yagami. Your son's hand writing and this Valery Synth's don't match."

L suddenly sighed.

L continued, "We may never truly know what happened on the _CROSSBOUND_, but one thing is for sure, Light, I'm never releasing you from these cuffs again. I've given you latitude three times. The first, I was starting to trust you, and allowed you to wander this building unabated but under CCTV surveillance. Then Jasper Yuta and his gang invaded and everyone mysteriously died by heart attacks. Then we tried a different method with Ken Kuzushi and I gave you a GPS ankle bracelet and you discarded it, events of that case also ending in mystery. Now, finally this time—_a third time_—another GPS tracker. And the eldest son of a prominent movie studio mogul ends up dead. Each time you were there!"

Light clenched his fists, grit his teeth. He gave Ryuzaki a narrowed, hard stare. "I'll say this once more, so get it through your thick skull. _I am not KIRA!_ How many times do I have to tell you _that_?"

L contemplated with a finger over his lips. "Once more, and another after that, until I'm convinced." L returned the stare. "Tell you what, when the day comes that you can get me a piece of chocolate cake without these handcuffs on, only then will I believe you," he said coldly. "Until then…"

END.


End file.
